Fuego Platinado
by Mrs. Prongsie
Summary: Ginny de 15 años comienza a arrancar de su corazón a Harry Potter tras descubrir una verdad del curso pasado, durante ese tiempo Draco Malfoy aparecerá y se darán cuenta de que en sus corazones puede arder la chispa del amor. DG, RHr, HG 3Capt.
1. La Realidad y el Olvido

**Fuego Platinado**

1

La realidad y el olvido

Todavía trataba de preguntarse por qué se sentía así, la mezcla de odio y amor se formaron en su corazón y su mente, y todo se nublaba en una almohada que recibía sus lágrimas mientras mitigaban el abrumador grito de desconsuelo que ahora sentía. Ginny Weasley se hallaba en su habitación desde hace un par de horas que había escuchado a su hermano y a cierto muchacho que tenía apenas si un día de estar ahí. Era horrible pensar así, con él tan cerca y ella llamándolo con la voz de sus lágrimas y sin respuesta alguna, terminó por refugiarse en un rincón de su recámara, la cama había resultado tan reconfortante que no quería consuelo, quería sentirse con la libertad de derramar su tristeza en ese momento, sacar todo ese dolor de su pecho, y, olvidar al chico que había sido culpable de ello.

Ginny Weasley estaba arrancando de su corazón a Harry Potter.

**···**

Era una mañana como cualquiera de verano, La Madriguera había comenzado con su rutina desde muy temprano, el sonido de los trastos lavando y los aromas que provenían de la cocina, indicaban a la Sra. Weasley atareada con sus labores del hogar. Afuera los gemelos Weasley practicaban su faena de lanzar gnomos de jardín y con la ayuda de un palo de escoba viejo, practicaban sus ingeniosas habilidades como golpeadores que eran, después de todo, ese año habían recibido solicitudes para algunos clubes de Quidditch que les pedían formar parte de sus equipos.  
No muy lejos de ahí, Percy Weasley se dedicó a plantar sus nuevas adquisiciones botánicas para sus estudios en el Ministerio, quería dar una gran impresión y nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlo, salvo un par de gnomos chirriantes que "por casualidad" caían en su cabeza.  
El Sr. Weasley terminaba su desayuno y alistándose para el trabajo, se despidió de su señora esposa y se fue directamente con -polvos flú- a través de la chimenea, algo demasiado común para una familia típica y -normal- de magos. Ron Weasley por su parte tenía tan sólo media hora de haberse levantado, y tras el grito reconfortante de su madre por la mañana de que se pusiera a arreglar su habitación, un quejido fue la respuesta del último varón de la casta Weasley.

- Y quiero en cuanto suba, ver esa habitación limpia o si no te las verás conmigo, muchachito.  
- Sí mamá, ya te oí. Ahora mismo la dejo brillante... como la cabeza de papá. - murmuró al final Ron al aventar sus cobertores al suelo.  
- Ya veremos si queda igual. - gritó por última vez la su madre.

El sobresalto de Ron indicaba claramente que no se tenía en cuenta que aquello lo hubiera escuchado, pero no era de sorprenderse, la Sra. Weasley claramente marcaba las habilidades típicas de una madre para escuchar hasta el rumor más leve o el comentario quejumbroso en cualquier situación (sin olvidar aquella -visión- estratégica para localizar ciertos objetos, y que bien lo sabían Fred y George).

Verano se respiraba solamente, a tan sólo 3 semanas de haber salido de Hogwarts, los Weasley celebraban la graduación de George y Fred, Ron finalizaba su quinto año y Ginny el cuarto.  
Precisamente ésta última es la que no salía de su habitación aún, permanecía tranquilamente dormida y al parecer, nadie estaba empeñado a levantarla, un día antes ella se había empeñado en arreglar aquella casa tan bien, que decidió toda la familia en dejarla descansar, ya que hasta tarde había terminado.

Una razón era suficiente para tan ajetreado movimiento de limpieza en La Madriguera, hoy sería el día en que Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, llegaría a quedarse lo que restaba del verano con ellos. La confirmación llegada unos tres días antes había puesto de cabeza a la familia, que se esmeraba por ser anfitriona perfecta de su huésped favorito.

- Listo, el jardín está «desgnomizado» totalmente, capitán. - señaló George mientras saludaba como un soldado ante su superior.  
- Permiso para descansar, señor, digo, señora. - con voz fuerte, Fred llegó por detrás.  
- Permiso concedido cabos, sólo después de asearse. - la señora Weasley siguió el juego de sus hijos.

Con sonrisas pícaras, ambos gemelos se fueron corriendo rumbo a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse. La señora Weasley tras ver el reloj de la pared de la cocina, se limpió las manos con un paño y se fue también a las escaleras, tocó una puerta y al abrirla, Ron estaba colocando un poco de agua en la jaula de su diminuta lechuza. Con las manos que recordaban la posición de las asas de una jarra, la madre de Ron revisó con la mirada cada esquina de aquél cuarto, el pelirrojo se incorporó derecho y esperó el veredicto.

- Ese es mi Ronnie.  
- Mamá, para.

Estaba abrazándolo mientras lo llenaba de besos, estaba tan orgullosa de que su retoño hubiera obedecido al pie de la letra sus órdenes que no pudo contenerse a felicitarlo de esa forma. Sabía que le provocaba a su hijo vergüenza el que hiciera eso, y para "enfadarlo" más, le plantó un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación riendo. Ron se limpió el beso y se rió ligeramente, al menos era una buena señal el ver que su madre no le hubiera mandado algún hechizo para reprenderlo.  
Unos pasos más adelante, la señora Weasley se detuvo en la puerta de Ginny, dio tres suaves golpecitos para llamar la atención de su hija, y ligeramente la abrió para encontrarse a una cabecita roja revolviéndose en las cobijas y despertarse.

- Cariño, no quiero levantarte, pero si quieres estar presentable, será mejor que te apures.  
- Gracias mamá. - terminó con un bostezo y restregándose un ojo.  
- El desayuno será cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo? así que tienes tiempo para arreglarte.  
- Esta bien.

Al instante, Ginny se puso de pie y se restiró un poco con los brazos para arriba, la señora Weasley sonrió al ver como el camisón de su pequeña ya le quedaba chico.

- Recuérdame de comprarte un nuevo pijama cuando vayamos al callejón Diagon.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene de malo éste?  
- Ya te está quedando muy chico. Estás creciendo y es obvio, ya no tienes 10 años.

Y tras guiñar un ojo, cerró la puerta, Ginny se vio así misma con el camisón y parpadeó un par de veces. Caminó rumbo a una pequeña ventana que Bill una vez hizo para ella el verano pasado a petición de su hermana, y la abrió completamente dejando entrar una deliciosa brisa matutina, su cabello, ahora largo a la altura de los codos, jugó un poco con el viento y ella rió complacida.

- Bien, es hora de apurarse.

Y como todo en la vida, cuando se espera algo con tantas ansías, siempre se hace el tiempo lento y no llega la hora para que llegue. Así era la situación, pues ya rayaba más de las once de la mañana y no había señales de que Harry llegara. Él mismo había escrito que trataría de llegar por su cuenta por medio de la chimenea (ya que había practicado un poco en el último curso de Hogwarts que tuvieron), así que todos estaban ahí reunidos en plena sala. Ron y George habían comenzado una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras que Fred charlaba con Ginny acerca de los clubes de Quidditch que más le interesaban. La señora Weasley tejía, para lo que era obvio, el regalo de Navidad para sus hijos, y Percy andaba de un lado a otro leyendo un libro grueso y gastado.

Un tronido, o al menos eso parecía, por que más tardaron en interrumpirse para escuchar aquello, que un humo púrpura invadió la mitad de la sala, tosidos de los Weasley se oyeron y alguien salía de ahí dando de manotazos para despejar la vista del humo, Ron se puso de pie de un brinco y Percy murmuró algo con la varita que hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de polvo en el aire.  
Harry estaba haciendo su entrada a la casa recibido por un Ron lleno de alegría.

- Lo siento, creo que no usé la cantidad exacta al principio de polvos, porque me fui a otras cuatro chimeneas más adelante de aquí.  
- Oh cariño, no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estés aquí y bien. - sonrió la señora Weasley tras abrazar sofocante a Harry.  
- Bienvenido Harry. - estrechó su mano Percy.  
- ¡Hey, Harry! Te perdiste una buena tanda de gnomos esta mañana. - rió George tras darle de palmadas al hombro.  
- Vamos, hay que escribirle a Hermione que has llegado ya. ¡Tal vez así pronto ella venga!  
- Anda, que a ti te alegraría el alma como nunca, ¿no es así, Ronnie? No hagas caso de nuestro ingrato hermano, Harry, sólo te utiliza. - "desilusionado" comentó Fred.

Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello y tras darle un buen codazo a Fred, se rieron al unísono, Harry se percató si Fred estuviera bien tras risas y el gemelo se abalanzó contra su hermano dejando su lugar al descubierto donde atrás estaba Ginny con los brazos a su espalda y con rubor en sus mejillas, tenía la vista baja pero mirando a Harry.

- Ho-hola.  
- Hola.

El silencio no hubiera podido ser peor, Ginny trataba de contener la mirada verde esmeralda de Harry, pero no pudo, así que viendo a sus hermanos pelear, sonrió nerviosa.

- Bueno, ya sabes, bienvenido a La Madriguera.  
- Gracias.

Otro silencio, claro que los gritos de Ron, George y Fred eran las únicas voces que lo rompían, la señora Weasley estaba tan enfrascada en su tejido (sin mencionar que acostumbrada en esas escenas) que no se inmutó para detenerlos, Percy ya se encontraba confortándose así mismo por tener a esos como hermanos y se había ido a otra parte de la casa al fondo.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Harry como sin querer la cosa y cortar el silencio entre ellos.  
- Oh, sí, perfecto, no se podría mencionar mejor como verás. ("¿Qué rayos dije? Va a pensar que soy una tonta por decír esas cosas incoherentes").  
- Que bien. Y... vas a iniciar quinto curso.  
- Sí, para ustedes el anterior - rió, notó como Harry alzó ambas cejas e intentó sonreír - ("Eso si fue estúpido, Ginny. Felicidades, ahora piensa que no sólo eres tonta, si no que lo tachas a él también de tonto. ¡Obvio que sabe que él estuvo en quinto curso!").  
- Cierto. Bueno...  
- Bueno...  
- Vamonos Harry. - interrumpió Ron frotándose las costillas.

La pelea había terminado, George y Fred se hallaban riendo y sobándose algunos golpes, Ron por su parte estaba diciendo algunas cosas entre dientes mientras caminaba a las escaleras, afortunadamente en el curso pasado, Ron había crecido notoriamente y ya no era un niño que sus hermanos podían vencerlo, quedaron en empate, pero aún así eran dos contra uno.

- Nos vemos.  
- Si claro, si me necesitan estaré cerca, aquí vivo. - Ginny sonrió tras hacer ese último comentario y al ver como Harry lanzó unas risitas, se reprimió así misma una vez que no la viera - ¡Claro que aquí vivo, tonta!  
- Ginny, en Hogwarts no aceptan gente loca que habla sola como tú, ¿sabías?  
- Déjame en paz George. Te aceptaron a tí, ¿no es así?  
- ¡Bien, bien! Así Ginny, duro con él. - animaba Fred.

Ginny sonrió un poco y empujó a sus hermanos para abrirse paso y salir de la casa, Fred y George se vieron uno al otro.

- No puedes negarlo, ya no hace efecto molestarla. - comentó Fred con una mano en la cintura.  
- Crecen tan rápido... - "lloró" George.  
- Eso es precisamente lo que temo.  
- ¿Qué no podamos molestarla?  
- So tonto, me refiero a que creció muy rápido.  
- ¿Y qué es eso que temes tanto, Freddie? - sarcásticamente en tono de voz, imitó la pose de su hermano.  
- George y, - también dijo sarcástico - que los demás lo noten.  
- Pues si lo notan, quedara claro que sabrán que es una Weasley y que tiene a sus hermanos vigilando. - George terminó golpeando su puño contra su misma palma de la otra mano.  
- Por supuesto.

Ginny caminó plácidamente por toda la extensión del jardín de su casa, llevaba las manos en los costados y de vez en cuando con el pie golpeaba alguna piedrita que salía volando. Sentía como algunos gnomos pasaban por sus pies, al fin llegó a una pequeña roca lo bastante grande para sentarse en ella, era la entrada de una colina llena de árboles y decidió sentarse un momento, se acomodó el vestido en sus piernas y las abrazó pegando su cara contra de ellas.

- Más estúpida no pude haberme visto. Obviamente quería escuchar alguna plática interesante, tal y como me lo dijo aquella vez cuando todavía estábamos en clases. - rió para sí - cómo olvidarlo, fue la primera vez que se dirigió a mí sin preguntarme por algo o por alguien.

Y así comenzó a regresar sus pensamientos en el tiempo:

- Cielos, cómo piensa el profesor Snape que voy a terminar con todo este trabajo para mañana. - una molesta Ginny revolvía pergaminos y hablaba para escucharse solamente ella - Señorita Weasley, mañana 2 pergaminos de un metro cada uno acerca de la poción revuelve-sueños y su explicación del origen de cada ingrediente. Y no me mire de esa forma, que podría confundirla con su hermano Ronald y le mandaría a hacer el trabajo que le corresponde a él. - imitó la voz de Snape - si claro, y yo podría confundirlo con un profesor y sentir respeto hacia usted.

Una risa se oyó a su lado, la reconoció y se asustó alzando la vista para ver el dueño, Harry se encontraba cargando un libro bajo su brazo y había escuchado. Estaban en la biblioteca, y por lo tanto él se sentó enfrente de Ginny mientras que terminaba de ahogar la risa para que no lo mandaran a callar.

- No-no te vi.  
- Lo siento, no pude evitar el oírte, te veías tan enojada que me pregunté que te estaba pasando y sin darme cuenta, te estaba oyendo con la voz de Snape.  
- ¡¿Lo escuchaste! Hoy no es mi día. - se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.  
- Yo tuve la culpa, no debí hacer eso. - terminó de contener la risa y aparentando culpabilidad.  
- ¿Sabías qué no te queda esa cara? - dijo maliciosa.  
- ¿Sabías qué nadie me había dicho eso?

Los dos rieron, pero se contuvieron al recordar el lugar dónde se encontraban.

- Vale, te perdono. Pero no le digas a mis hermanos, se pasarían el resto del curso recordándomelo.  
- Trato hecho.  
- ¿Y a qué has venido a la biblioteca? No veo a mi hermano por ninguna parte.  
- Si por eso estoy aquí, tu hermano perdió mi copia del libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y he venido a sacar uno para la clase de mañana.  
- ¿Por qué no vino él?  
- Es capaz de perderme éste.  
- Típico de él, tiene la cabeza en otra parte.  
- No puedes culparlo, sobre todo ahora que está más que feliz con ser la pareja de Hermione para el baile de este año.  
- Es increíble que lo primero que le dijo fue pedirle que fuera con él al baile de Navidad.  
- Más vale prevenir.

Ambos sonrieron, Ginny reaccionó, estaba hablando con el Harry Potter que tanto suspiraba en cada curso en ese momento, y le había conservado la conversación sin intimidarse. Pero no era la única que se había dado cuenta por lo visto, Harry se disponía a irse no sin antes comentar algo por último.

- ¿Sabes? No creí que fuera tan interesante platicar contigo. La mayoría de las veces que hablamos todos juntos, tú estás callada. No deberías hacerlo, es agradable conversar con alguien como tú. ¡Nos vemos en la sala común!

Y tras eso, Harry emprendió su camino a la torre de Gryffindor dejando a una Ginny ensimismada y con el rojo hasta las orejas. Rió como loca por debajo de un libro y curiosamente la tarea del profesor Snape había resultado relajante y divertida que la terminó pronto.

- Sí, él pensaba que iba a poder conversar conmigo como aquella vez. - suspiró Ginny mientras veía a una libélula pasar por sus ojos, se levantó lentamente.

Dentro de la madriguera, Ron enrollaba una carta a la pata de Pigwidgeon que gorjeaba estridentemente entre las manos de Harry que la sostenían. Al fin lo habían logrado y se dirigieron al alféizar de la ventana, ahí justamente Harry abrió un poco las manos y Ron le levantó un dedo a la pequeña lechuza.

- Directo a Hermione, ¿entiendes? Nada de competencias con otras lechuzas. - Pigwidgeon le mordisqueó el dedo en señal de entendimiento y cariño. - Bien Harry, suéltala. - y soltó el vuelo la grisácea lechuza. - Seguro que pronto vendrá.  
- ¿Tan seguro estás? Vaya, jamás te había visto con tantas ganas de ver a Hermione.  
- No sé de que me hablas. - Ron evadió a su amigo dejándose caer en su cama y viendo el único afiche nuevo que tenía de los Chuddley Cannons en el techo inclinado.  
- Ron, desde el baile de Navidad no te he visto más que al lado de Hermione lo que restó del curso. Sé exactamente que pasó.  
- Si sabes, entonces deja de estar molestando.  
- ¿Piensas comentárselo a tu familia?  
- No lo sé aún - se sentó en la cama alzando una rodilla y recargando su brazo en ella - papá y mamá seguramente se pondrían como locos, claro de felicidad, Percy me diría que primero son los estudios (como si él nunca hubiera estado con esa Clearwater, por cierto que ojalá se casen y así se largue), Fred y George... bueno, ya viste como reaccionan, - Harry dejó escapar un respiro de risa mientras que Ron se frotó un lado de las costillas - de Ginny no me preocupo, a decir verdad, ella lo comprendería inmediatamente. Charlie y Bill también.  
- Cobarde.  
- Di lo que quieras, pero por lo mientras, Hermione y yo estamos muy bien sin decirle a nadie que somos pareja.  
- Tarde o temprano lo sabrán los demás.  
- Ajá, pero mientras déjanos en paz.

Harry se encogió de hombros sonriente y también se dejó caer en la otra cama, Ron se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

- Y bien, ¿qué me dices de ti?  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
- No te hagas tonto, no es secreto el que tú y Ginny fueron al baile juntos.  
- Ah, eso...  
- Sí, eso.  
- No sé de qué hablas, no le veo nada de malo, además, sabes bien por qué lo hice.  
- No, realmente no lo sé. Cuando te pregunté me evadiste con tanta sarta de tonterías que al final sólo quería largarme de ahí.  
- Bien, te lo dije.  
- De acuerdo, supongamos que me lo vas a volver a decir.

Harry soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos para comenzar a contar todo aquello.

- Se acercaba la fecha para el baile, y a diferencia tuya, yo no me ví buscando con quien ir en el primer día de llegar a Hogwarts - Ron rió - y pues, quería invitar, ya sabes...  
- Cho Chang. No puedo creer tu gusto por las chicas Harry.  
- No puedo criticar el tuyo, es Hermione y es mi amiga. Pero bueno, ese no es el caso, pensé que sería bueno invitarla, después de todo, Cedric ya no estaría. - una ligera tristeza se escuchó en la voz de Harry.  
- Ya, comprendo.  
- Y justo cuando me armé de valor, no creí que la historia se repetiría. Ya la habían invitado, precisamente uno de los prefectos de su casa. Se disculpó como siempre y no pude reclamarle, después de todo también él estaba en su derecho y yo no fui lo bastante rápido. Así que regresé a la torre y estaba precisamente entrando a la sala común cuando vi sentada a Ginny leyendo enfrente de la chimenea, e instantáneamente pude ver que Colin Creevey iba directo a ella. No supe cómo lo hice, o por qué lo hice, pero intenté llegar antes, y le hablé.  
- No me digas que hablaste con Colin...  
- Si, si te digo, y traté de desviar un poco su propósito, le pregunté si acaso no tendría una cámara nueva para que sacara fotos en el próximo partido de Quidditch, y entusiasmado me dijo que iba a escribirle a su padre para que le mandaran una nueva.  
- No puedo creerlo, Harry Potter pidiendo eso a Colin Creevey. ¿Porqué no estuve ahí? - comenzó a carcajearse Ron.  
- Y surgió efecto, corrió a la lechucería para escribirle la carta y así olvidó lo que quería hacer. - Ron en ese momento dejó de reír para prestar más atención a Harry - así que me acerqué a Ginny y simplemente, se lo pedí.  
- Se lo pediste.  
- Sí, ir al baile.  
- Que fuera contigo al baile.  
- ¿Acaso no estás oyendo?  
- Solamente por...  
- Por que no tenía pareja, con ella sería más fácil y seguro ir.  
- Fácil y seguro, ya veo. Y me pregunto, ¿no había otras chicas?  
- Claro que sí, pero como te dije, sólo, la invité.  
- Deja aclaro lo que escuché, querías ir con Chang, pero ella ya iría con otro y te enojaste que otro ganara, llegaste a la sala común y viste como Creevey estaba a punto de invitar a mi hermana, pero le dijiste una mentira (y vaya mentira) y ganaste ir con mi hermana.  
- Lo dices todo de una manera no muy bien.  
- Harry, ¿no lo comprendes? - al ver la cara de Harry, Ron se sentó completamente en la cama - invitaste a mi hermana sólo para que no te ganaran.  
- Claro que no.  
- Claro que sí. ¿Y sabes? No sé si reír o darte un golpe en la nariz por hacerle eso a Ginny, mi hermana ¿recuerdas?.  
- Yo no lo veo de esa forma, Ron.  
- Entonces, ¿de qué forma ves todo eso?  
- Ginny, es una niña agradable, pensé que ir con ella sería mejor, no sería tan formal o no sé. Simplemente me pareció buena idea. Y como dijiste, es tu hermana, me sentía más en confianza.  
- Y hablando también de la confianza, no creas que no vi cuando tu y ella salieron a mitad del baile. ¿Puedes explicarme qué pasó ahí? O también es que simplemente te pareció buena idea salir, mitad de una noche estrellada con ambiente sumamente romántico, a ver que bonita estaba la luna.  
- ¡Y yo que creía que estabas más atento a como se veía Hermione ese día que a lo que hacía la demás gente!  
- Harry, tratándose de mi hermana, mi vista alcanza perfectamente para ver lo que me interesa. Pero dime, como amigo, no como el hermano de Ginny que soy. ¿Qué sucedió?  
- ¿Puedes confiar en mí?  
- Claro que sí. Y tú siempre en mí.  
- Entonces, confiarás cuando te diga, que no pasó nada malo.

Ron lo miró analizadoramente, y tras un par de segundos, asintió la cabeza en señal de contentamiento. Harry agradeciendo el gesto de su amigo, decidió cambiarse de ropa que estaba demasiado abrigadora para el día cálido que empezaba, afortunadamente su baúl ya había llegado el día anterior y estaba al pie de la cama, comenzó a sacar algo de ropa y Ron fue a revisar la pecera que contenía una rana enorme.

- Y dime, solamente ya para quitarme estas ideas de la cabeza, ¿qué es Ginny para ti?  
- Obviamente, - Harry se sacó el grueso suéter - solamente la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Harry se colocó una camisa color vino que combinaban con los pantalones café claro que llevaba, se desabotonó los dos primeros botones y guardando lo que se había quitado de ropa, se fueron rumbo a la puerta. Ron iba a abrirla cuando se oyó un ruido sordo del otro lado, mirándose extrañados, la abrió completamente.  
Nada.  
Así que no dándole importancia, la cerraron tras ellos y se fueron bajando escaleras. Harry volteó un poco atrás, le había parecido haber escuchado un ruidito, Ron lo apresuró y se olvidó de aquello.

No lo sabía, pero ese ruidito era Ginny que estaba llorando atrás de su puerta. La pelirroja había regresado y su madre le había pedido que fuera por ambos chicos para almorzar. Sin saber que justo cuando iba a tocar, lo irónico y lo predecible sucedió: escuchó la voz de su hermano, el nombre de Harry y el suyo. No pudo evitarlo, escuchó todo, absolutamente todo, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, había corrido para que no se percataran de que los había oído hablar.

Ahora ella estaba, resbalándose en la puerta, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, eran de dolor y desesperación por no creer lo que había escuchado. Cuando llego al suelo, se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, su cabello cubrió su rostro y mientras golpeaba el piso.

- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Estúpida, eso es lo que soy... ¿era tan obvio? Tonta-tonta-tonta - se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha - Si era tan claro, esa noche yo sólo fui la que pensó más, la que creyó más... yo solamente soy la culpable.

Un doloroso recuerdo cruzaba la mente de Ginny en el preciso momento en que se culpaba, era el preciso día en que Harry y ella irían juntos al baile de Navidad:

- No puedo creer cuanto se tardan, ¡es solamente un baile!  
- Si es solamente un baile, no me explico como es que te has pasado todo lo que va del curso esperando este día, Ron.  
- Bien Harry, _touché_. Pero eso no explica por qué se tardan tanto en bajar.  
- Son chicas, siempre van a tardarse.

En cierta habitación del lado de las mujeres, varias chicas se estaban terminando de arreglar, aquella noche trataban de lucir lo más bellas posibles para sus respectivas parejas. Entre ellas, Ginny estaba ya casi lista, una Hermione se empeñaba en tratar de que luciera lo mejor y alisaba los pliegues de la elegante túnica que le había regalado por adelantado de Navidad a la pelirroja. Cuando revisaron los últimos toques, Ginny no pude evitar el ir ante el espejo y jugar un poco con la tela haciéndola volar con cada vuelta que daba.

- Te ves preciosa, Ginny.  
- Hermione, es gracias a ti. No sé que hubiera pasado si tu no me hubieras regalado este hermoso vestido.  
- Ni que lo menciones, pero tú eres linda Ginny. Eso jamás lo olvides, un vestido y los accesorios te ayudan a relucir esa belleza que lleves.

Ambas chicas sonrieron emocionadas, se tomaron de las manos y salieron juntas después de desearle suerte a las chicas que todavía no terminaban.  
Precisamente ya estaban bajando de las escaleras cuando Ron solamente estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala y seguir preguntando cuál sería el tiempo indicado para un peinado, algo de maquillaje y ponerse un vestido, iba a quejarse nuevamente cuando se detuvo para quedar boquiabierto ante una Hermione que vestía una túnica de azul celeste que quedaba algo pegada al cuerpo, unos guantes y un peinado alto que terminaba con algunos mechones que enfatizaban su rostro.  
Ron cerró la boca para evitar verse más bobo de lo que se sentía por cuestionar el tiempo y ver el resultado, ofreció su brazo a la chica y ella con risita nerviosa aceptó. Harry miraba feliz la escena y justo entonces Ginny apareció se detuvo antes de bajar el último escalón y Ron se asombró al ver a su hermana tanto que echó un grito de aprobación, Harry volteó y no se dio cuenta de la cara atónita que puso.  
Ginny vestía una túnica escarlata, casi al color parejo de su cabello, si no fuera que al movimiento parecía ser que tenía un brillo plateado, era largo el vestido y la terminaba amplia en las piernas, tenía un ligero escote en la espalda que enmarcaba la línea de la misma, el cabello estaba en una elegante coleta con una linda y pequeña tiara.

Al sentir las miradas de todos, se puso un poco roja y desvió la mirada y terminó por bajar completamente las escaleras. Ron aprovechó y aventó a su amigo para que la recibiera, así que reaccionando éste, fue directamente con ella y también ofreció el brazo. Se encaminaban al hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda para salir cuando Harry se acercó un poco al oído de Ginny.

- Te ves linda.

Ginny se puso del mismo color que su túnica, lo miró y vio como él estaba sonriendo, se contagió de la misma sonrisa, se puso más derecha y contestó evitando la felicidad que le había provocado aquél comentario pero con sinceridad.

- Gracias.

Dumbledore había decidido continuar con el baile de Navidad desde dos años atrás que había sido el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Creyó que era una buena manera de distraerse de lo que ocurría con Lord Voldemort. Aunque sólo se adelantaba el baile precisamente el día en que empezaban las vacaciones de invierno para que todo aquél que se fuera a pasar la Navidad fuera de Hogwarts, no se perdiera el baile.  
Y ahí estaban entrando las dos parejas, Ron y Hermione se secreteaban cosas al oído y parecían estar demasiado concentrados en eso ya que olvidaron por completo a Ginny y Harry que ocuparon la mesa que les correspondían y les traían tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, brindaron por el baile y estaban contemplando a las demás parejas bailar en la pista al ritmo de la ya famosa banda Las Brujas de Macbeth. Ginny estaba fascinada con todo aquello que no se percató de que Harry la observaba de vez en cuando para notar lo cambiada que lucía. Sólo dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para percatarse de la presencia de un joven y apuesto mago con ropa desenfadada pero a la -moda- que se encontraba frente a Ginny.

- Disculpa, ¿no te molestaría si te invito a bailar un poco?  
- ¡¿Ah! - Ginny se sobresaltó un poco, lo había reconocido, era nada menos que el guitarra solista de aquella banda, simplemente conocido como Kirley, aquél muchacho estaba extendiendo la mano para esperar la respuesta de la chica, ella volteó hacia Harry - ¿No te molesta, Harry? Me gustaría bailar algo y bueno...  
- Si si, yo no te he invitado a que bailemos, así que anda... ve. Aquí espero. - dijo un tanto enfadado pero no le daba importancia.  
- De acuerdo...  
- ¡Vamos, linda!

Ginny no lo podía creer, ahí estaba, bailando con aquél mago guapo de la misma banda que tocaba en aquel baile, las muchachas la veían con envidia cada vez que daban alguna vuelta. Ginny entre todo eso, vislumbró a Harry entre el baile, él estaba de brazos cruzados, de pronto una cara le desvió su vista, era Lavender.

- ¡Ginny, que suerte tienes hoy pequeña! Nos tienes que decir tu secreto. - guiño y al momento, su pareja la llevó al otro lado de la pista.

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione llegaban a la mesa terminando de bailar, cansados y aún riendo. Hermione solicitó un tarro de mantequilla mientras que Ron ventilaba su túnica para que pudiera entrar el aire. Se percató que su hermana ya no estaba en la mesa, así que le dio un golpe al hombro de Harry.

- ¿Estás ciego, o le falta graduación a tus lentes? Mi hermana está allá y tú estás aquí. ¿Qué rayos pasó?  
- Nada, que la invitaron a bailar.  
- ¿¡Acaso ese no es Kirley con quien está bailando?  
- No sé ni quién sea. Pero la invitó a bailar y yo la dejé.  
- Hola, Tierra hablando a Potter. Ginny se supone que viene contigo, ¿entiendes, verdad? con-ti-go.  
- Qué querías que hiciera, ¿prohibirle?  
- Al menos sacarla a bailar. - añadió Hermione que había escuchado todo.  
- No soy del tipo de persona que guste de bailar.  
- Pues eres del tipo de persona que deja que los demás aprovechen antes de que te des cuenta.

Ron lo dijo tan sólo para contrariar a su amigo, molesto, se llevó a Hermione para "tomar un poco el fresco del aire" y salieron de ahí. Harry se quedó todavía observando a Ginny que estaba bastante alegre bailando, sorbió lo último que le quedaba en el tarro, se acomodó el cuello de la túnica y se levantó al centro de la pista. Ahí, enfrente de ellos se encontraba.

- ¿Disculpa? Espero que no te incomode, pero quisiera bailar con mi pareja.  
- Ah, claro amigo, adelante. Nos vemos linda.

Ginny se despidió de Kirley, o al menos eso trató ya que Harry la había tomado por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar. No sabía cómo, pero de pronto los pies se habían puesto de acuerdo para que no se tropezara y pudieran bailar un par de piezas. Ginny estaba encantada, estar ahí bailando con el chico que le había robado el corazón desde que tenía 10 años. Se dejó llevar por su pareja y continuaron bailando, hasta que Harry le llamó con la cabeza para salir al jardín, ella asintió nerviosa.  
Ya afuera, se habían recargado en un balcón cercano, el aire casi no soplaba y el frío había sido mitigado por un hechizo de parte de la profesora McGonagall para evitar que se congelaran los que salieran no muy lejos de Hogwarts.

Comenzaron a hablar, intercambiaron opiniones del baile y otro par de cosas acerca de la relación que empezaban a notar en Ron y Hermione. De pronto Harry se calló para mirarla de frente, Ginny no sabía que le estuviera pasando para que la mirara de aquella forma, pero tampoco pudo apartar la vista de él.  
Se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por su hombro, y sin que pasara un segundo de sobra, Ginny sintió como la respiración de Harry estaba tan cerca de ella que no evitó el que el rubor apareciera, Harry sonrió complacido ante aquella reacción y con otro movimiento, se encontraron en un beso, el cual Ginny no tardó en contestar.   
La sensación era maravillosa, probar los labios de Harry era lo que más había deseado aquella pelirroja y ahora lo estaba haciendo, su primer beso era con el chico de sus sueños.  
Harry por su parte se sentía a gusto con ese beso, sabía que era el primer beso de Ginny así que trató de que fuera lo más dulce posible, pero lo dulzura la sintió él, los labios de Ginny lo eran y él los disfrutó olvidándose de todo.

Cuando terminaron el beso, ambos soltaron sonrisas comprometedoras, no hablaron pero seguían conectados de alguna forma, o al menos Ginny así lo pensaba en ese momento, miraron la luna y cuando comenzó a soplar un poco el aire.

- ¿Vamos adentro? - preguntó Harry.  
- Claro.

Y ambos regresaron al baile y sin mencionar nada acerca del beso.

- Y no me di cuenta, era tan obvio... - Ginny terminó de culparse al aventar el zapato que tenía más cerca. Corrió a su cama y se plantó la almohada en la cara.  
- Muchachos, que bueno que bajaron ya. El almuerzo ya está servido desde hace un par de minutos.  
- ¿Y por qué no nos avisaron, mamá?  
- Ron, si le dije a Ginny que lo hiciera.  
- ¿Ginny? Pero si no nos dijo nada, ni siquiera se pasó por mi cuarto.  
- Qué extraño, entraba a la casa cuando le pedí que les avisara. Incluso vi como subió las escaleras.  
- Pues a lo mejor antes fue al baño. - comentó George que estaba también en la cocina ayudando a su madre.  
- Yo iré por ella. - se ofreció Fred y corriendo subió las escaleras, iba rumbo al baño cuando un sonido le indicó que alguien estaba en el cuarto de su hermana, así que lo más lógico que le pareció fue ir a tocar primero ahí - ¿Ginny, estás ahí? Soy Fred, mamá dice que ya es hora de almorzar.  
- ¡No quiero!  
- Ah, vamos, a ti te encanta el almuerzo, así que anda, abre la puerta y bajemos. Harry está esperando - rió maliciosamente.  
- Más a mi razón, ¡no quiero!  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Estoy bien si me dejas en paz.  
- Ginny...  
- ¡Vete!

Fred no siguió, en silencio miró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, al regresar a la cocina su madre lo cuestionó con la mirada.

- No bajará. La encontré dormida y no quise despertarla.  
- Pobre pequeña, hiciste bien Fred. Déjenla descansar.  
- ¿Descansar? - preguntó Harry.  
- Ayer Ginny se dedicó tanto a la limpieza de La Madriguera que se durmió hasta tarde. Ya sabes como es, se aloca con todo.

Harry y Ron se sentaron para almorzar, Percy tenía poco tiempo de haberse ido a su trabajo, así que solamente estaban la señora Weasley, ellos dos y George que aún cocinaba alguna cosa extraña. Fred se sentó algo sombrío.

- ¿Y esa cara de muerto, Fred? - dijo Ron.  
- Cállate gusano.  
- ¡Qué carácter!

En todo el día, Ginny no salió de su alcoba, no le tomaron importancia, conocían el carácter que a veces tenía y por lo tanto dejaron que -descansara-. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Fred tocó nuevamente para poder darle algo de comida a su hermana.

- Vamos, abre. Te traigo comida. En son de paz, lo prometo.

El ruido de la puerta abriendo fue la señal para que Fred pudiera entrar.

- Toma, te traje de lo que te gusta. - colocó una bandeja a un lado de la cama.  
- Gracias. - Ginny se había vuelto a tumbar en la almohada.  
- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó sentándose en un borde de la cama.  
- Si, de maravilla.  
- ¿Sabes? Me preocupa cuando te pones así y no me cuentas lo que te sucede. Pensé que nos contábamos todo.  
- Es distinto Fred. Lo siento.  
- De acuerdo, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que me mires y me digas que todo esta bien.  
- Fred...  
- Anda.

Ginny se apartó de la almohada, y miró a su hermano. Fred notó las lagrimas que había tratado de secar ella en la tela y la miró con consuelo. No lo pudo evitar, otras lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos castaños de la niña, apenada sólo se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano quién la recibió sin preguntarle ninguna otra cosa más, acariciando su cabello le dio a entender que la comprendía y que estaba bien que llorara.

Una semana exactamente había pasado desde que Harry había llegado, Hermione había escrito avisando que llegaría un lunes en la tarde, más precisamente, ese día. La señora Weasley indicó que se quedaría en la habitación de Ginny y ella aceptó. Lo curioso es que ni Ron y Harry vieron a Ginny durante ese periodo de tiempo, ni siquiera cuando Hermione llegó y cenaron todos.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?  
- Dónde más, en su recámara. No ha salido en todo el día. - cortante sonó Ron.  
- Te equivocas, en la mañana desayunó conmigo. - reiteró Percy.  
- Y nos ayudó con el jardín cuando estaban ustedes almorzando. - señaló George.  
- ¿Harry, te has dado cuenta que somos los únicos que no coincidimos con ella? - susurró Ron a su amigo.  
- Ahora que lo dices, no lo había notado. Tal vez es casualidad.  
- Ni sé que pensar.

Cuando hubo terminado la cena y haber limpiado todo, se decidieron a ir a dormir un poco, ya que al día siguiente irían al callejón Diagon para las compras del siguiente curso. Hermione fue encaminada por la señora Weasley hasta el cuarto de Ginny, ahí, ella abrió para dejarla pasar.

- Hola Ginny, no te vi en la cena.  
- Perdón por no haberte dado la bienvenida.  
- No te preocupes. Siento que sé la razón.

Ginny se sintió aliviada, aquella chica había sido su mejor amiga desde que entró a Hogwarts, pudo hablarle con libertad tal y como se lo había comentado a Fred un día antes. Al terminar, Hermione la abrazó y le hizo prometer que todo estaría bien, que al estar ella ahí, trataría de ayudarla.

La noche pasó casi volando, Ron y Harry estaban listos esperando en la sala a su madre, pero en vez de eso, Percy fue el que llegó con los gemelos.

- ¿Y mamá?  
- Ella ya se adelantó.  
- ¿Cómo, no nos esperó?  
- Ella fue con Ginny y Hermione. - contestó Fred.  
- ¿También ellas?  
- Si tonto, así que ya vamonos.

Al llegar al callejón (con los polvos flú), Harry y Ron se dedicaron a comprar lo nuevo de su lista y lo que necesitarían para comenzar el sexto curso. Percy indicó que su madre los esperaría en el Caldero Chorreante, y cansados se fueron al terminar las compras ahí.

- ¿Hermione y Ginny, dónde están?  
- Todavía comprando. - sonrió su madre.  
- ¡¿Todavía!

Se encogieron de brazos, y decidieron que los gemelos esperarían a que ambas chicas regresaran, ya tenían hambre y regresaron a la Madriguera.  
Una vez ahí, ambos amigos tampoco se dieron cuenta a que hora llegaron aquellas chicas.

El verano fue mas o menos parecido, a diferencia que a Harry por poco y pudo ver a Ginny si no fuera que se había salido por la puerta de atrás de la cocina. Cuando veían a Hermione, no podían evitar el preguntar qué pasaba, ella los evadía o daba entender que no sabía a que se referían.  
Era el día, tenían que llegar a King's Cross para abordar el expreso de Hogwarts y comenzar su nuevo curso. Tan atareados se encontraban, que ni se dieron cuenta que no iban en el mismo auto, el padre de Ron había logrado pedir dos autos al ministerio para poder llevar a todos cómodamente. Así que en el auto de enfrente se encontraban Ginny, la señora Weasley y los gemelos (George manejando), mientras que el de atrás lo ocupaban el señor Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Al llegar, todos corrieron, como era de imaginarse, se les hizo tarde. Así que más tardaron en estacionar los autos en que ya se adelantaban para llegar a la plataforma. Ginny no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para poder ver a Harry todavía, así que estaba muy adelantada, ayudada por Fred. Cruzaron juntos la plataforma 9 ¾ y se arrodilló un poco para ver a su hermana y arreglarle el cabello.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?  
- Si, no te preocupes. Tal vez en Hogwarts ya pueda enfrentar esto. Por ahora, me siento mejor si no lo llego a ver.  
- Tu decides. Cualquier cosa, aquí estaré para ayudarte. Una carta con Pig y listo.  
- Gracias, hermano.

Se abrazaron y justo cuando vieron que Hermione y Ron atravesaban la plataforma, la pelirroja encaminó su carrito y comenzó a buscar vagón.

- Oye Fred, pensé que Ginny estaba contigo.  
- Ronnie, Ronnie, te falta tanto para comprender. Aún no entiendo cómo puedes soportarlo, Hermione. - pícaramente sonrió, Hermione se puso roja cual tomate. - Harry... - llamó cuando vio que el mismo acababa de llegar a la plataforma.  
- ¿Si?  
- Suerte.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, los dejaron ahí en la plataforma y George también se despidió de los tres, y se fueron ambos hermanos para salir.

- ¿Todo estará bien? - preguntó George a su gemelo.  
- Si, Ginny lo ha entendido todo mejor. Utilizó todo el verano para recuperarse. - dijo Fred cabizbajo.  
- Eso espero, todavía en la noche la escuché...  
- Yo también, pero por lo visto, eso fue lo último.  
- Increíble, nuestra hermanita ha arrancado de su corazón al joven Potter.  
- Irónico, ¿no te parece? Pasas tantos años queriendo a alguien, y usas esa misma fuerza para olvidarlo.  
- Definitivamente Ginny es más madura que Ron.  
- ¿Ron maduro? Todavía piensa que nos burlaremos de su relación con Hermione.  
- Como si no fuera obvio, sólo por eso, ya verá en verano.

Los dos rieron con la malicia en los ojos, se reunieron con sus padres que los esperaban en la salida de King's Cross.  
Por otra parte, en la plataforma, Hermione, Ron y Harry habían logrado conseguir un compartimiento para ellos tres. Estaban comentando acerca del nuevo curso cuando Harry súbitamente volteó al pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó desconcertado Ron.  
- Sólo me preguntaba si tu hermana vendría con nosotros.  
- ¿Ginny? ¡Já! Lo dudo, si te das cuenta, todos los años siempre se va a otra parte.  
- Sí, pero... creí que vendría.

Hermione estaba callada, miraba a Harry con cautela. Asomó un poco a lo que había fuera.

- ¡¿Vieron la cara de ese sangre sucia! Seguramente se hizo en los pantalones. - reía burlonamente una voz en el pasillo.  
- Siempre logras intimidarlos.  
- Por supuesto Goyle, amigo. ¿Quién podría enfrentarse al mismísimo Draco Malfoy? - dijo orgulloso el mismo dueño de aquél nombre.

Abrieron la puerta de su compartimiento, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron de piedra al ver que alguien ya se encontraba cómodamente sentado.  
Era Ginny Weasley.

- ¡Un Weasley en nuestro vagón! - gruñó Crabbe.  
- ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo, pobretona? - un tono de maldad sonó en la voz de Draco.  
- ¿No es obvio? Estoy esperando a que el tren nos lleve a Hogwarts.  
- Claramente es obvio, como dijiste. Pero este es compartimiento exclusivamente para mí.  
- Yo sólo veo a tres personas, y en este caben más.  
- No te he invitado.  
- Sé que no te incomodará que esté aquí.  
- Así que eres necia. Tenias que ser una Weasley.  
- Y tú un Malfoy. Estamos a mano.  
- ¿Porqué no te vas con el soso de tu hermano y la sabe-lo-todo Granger? Por no olvidar al estúpido de me-creo-el-mejor-Potter?  
- Precisamente, tú has dicho de lo último que quería apartarme. - dijo Ginny con mirada sombría.

Draco sonrió, con la cabeza indicó que se sentaran los gorilas que tenía por amigos y él se sentó a un lado de la chica.

- Así que, haremos el viaje juntos, pelirroja.  
- Por lo visto, así es. - sonrió Ginny.

«Continuará...»

--------------------------

Hola! Un agradecimiento a toda la gente que está leyendo este fic   
Como verán, este fic está centrado en Ginny Weasley, está planeado ser un Draco/Ginny y aunque en este capt. no se notó, esperen un poco más, al menos apareció este chico de Slytherin al final P  
Realmente me está gustando el giro que está tomando la historia, porque yo planeaba hacerla de un sólo capt. y resultó más de lo que imaginé! Esperemos entonces algunas sorpresas... Sólo les pido sus comentarios para saber si les está gustando como va la trama y que esperan de ver, un review ayuda bastante al que escribe y en verdad espero que les agrade lo que estoy haciendo. Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en el próx. capt.!

**03/Mar/06: **Como una manera de volver a publicar los siguientes capítulos, he corregido algunas fallas de este como la ortografía. Sobra señalar que obviamente este fic no tiene ninguna relación con la historia actual de los libros de Harry Potter, así que aunque ya pasaron "ciertos" acontecimientos, fingiremos que estamos en un universo paralelo donde no :P


	2. El trato

**Fuego Platinado**

2

El trato

Draco miró de reojo a Ginny, trataba de imaginarse lo que estuviera pasándole a la mente de aquella muchacha, ella en cambio se limitaba a la ventana esperando a que el tren partiera. Sintió la penetrante mirada del rubio y volteó a verlo, él tratando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba viéndola, simuló el estar viendo a la ventana y de nuevo posar sus ojos en los de Ginny.

- ¿Qué, tengo algo en el rostro, o sólo te gusta verme? - sonrió suspicaz Draco.  
- Quería hacerte la misma pregunta hace unos minutos cuando vi en el reflejo de la ventana la manera en que me mirabas. - dijo Ginny alzando una ceja.  
- ¡Já! ¿Yo qué tendría que verte? En cambio, tú al mirarme, puedes ver algo tan distinto que no sea pelirrojo, pecoso, pobre ni tonto. Además - cerró los ojos - lo que quiera ver de ti es muy mi asunto.

Ginny abrió un poco los ojos, no quiso que se notara la impresión que tuvieron esas palabras dichas por Malfoy, además creía que estaba jugando con ella. Así que continuó el juego.

- Bien, entonces contestando a tu pregunta, sí, sólo me gusta verte. - sonrió maliciosamente.

Draco casi se ahoga en ese instante, dio tal respingo que hasta por poco se pegaba la cabeza con la pared del compartimiento, Crabbe y Goyle reían como hienas, Draco se puso de pie y los sacó a (lo que él creyó) empujones.

- ¡Vamos! Salgan de aquí par de idiotas...

De un portazo cerró el compartimiento después de haberse cerciorado que sus amigos estuvieran lo bastante lejos de ahí. Se quedó inmóvil y se dio la vuelta de tal forma que el sonido de la capa que llevaba sólo silbó. Ginny sonrió al ver a Draco como se había enfadado, y sorpresivamente, él también sonrió.

- Bien bien, veo que aprendiste bastante bien del curso pasado, pelirroja.  
- No lo niego, tuve al mejor tutor.  
- Cierto, muy cierto.

Draco se sentó frente a Ginny y ambos tenían la misma expresión maliciosa. Ginny entonces tuvo la sensación de regresar el tiempo exactamente cuando se cruzaron sus ojos con aquél muchacho.

- ¿Me llamaba, profesora McGonagall?  
- Si Weasley, pasa por favor.  
- ¿Sucede algo malo?  
- No, incluso son buenas noticias - Ginny se sentó frente al escritorio de la profesora mientras que ésta sacaba un grueso pergamino y una pluma, la mojó en una botellita de tinta roja y comenzó a garabatear un par de cosas - de hecho, son buenas noticias para ti, jovencita.  
- Usted dirá. - sonrió Ginny nerviosa mientras no quitaba la vista del movimiento de la pluma para averiguar que era lo que escribía afanosamente la jefa de su casa.  
- Bien, - dejó a un lado la pluma y comenzó a repasar el pergamino con sus gafas, Ginny sintió que le sudaban las manos - hace un par de días solicitaste que se te proporcionara ayuda para cierta clase: - Ginny sintió las tripas revolverse - Pociones.  
- Sí, así es. - asintió rápidamente la muchacha.  
- Y sugeriste que un tutor podría ser lo mejor para que progresaras en esa materia - Ginny soltó en su rostro la expresión de estar esperando algo con ansias - y la noticia es que al fin encontramos a uno.  
- ¿En verdad?  
- De hecho, te estará esperando en 10 minutos. En la biblioteca.  
- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme quién...?  
- Ah claro, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy será tu tutor. - interrumpió McGonagall.

Si hubieran preguntado en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras que se sentía recibir la maldición Cruciatus, seguramente Ginny hubiera alzado la mano de inmediato. Al menos la sensación era similar (en su parecer) o debía de ser algo peor para recibir aquella noticia. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se levantó al escritorio de la profesora de un brinco.

- Profesora, ¿no habrá la posibilidad de cambiar al tutor?  
- ¿De qué hablas, qué tiene de malo?  
- Bueno, es que yo... pensaba en que alguien de mi casa podría ser. - por la mente de Ginny pasó la imagen de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes, cabello azabache y gafas.  
- No hay muchos que se ofrezcan para este trabajo en Gryffindor, los pocos que hay están sumamente ocupados. De hecho, haberle encontrado tutor tan rápido fue un caso fuera de lo común. Hay algunos que a su cargo tienen más de cuatro estudiantes. Pregúntele a la señorita Granger lo atareada que está siendo prefecta y aún así se da el tiempo para dar asesoría a más de siete estudiantes cuando tiene tiempo.  
- ¿Alguien más?  
- ¿Sugiere a alguien? - dijo la profesora mientras se quitaba las gafas.

Ginny se mordió un labio, no podía decir el nombre de Harry en ese momento que McGonagall le había dado para que dijera quién quería Ginny como tutor, acababa de recordar como su hermano Ron contaba acerca de Pociones y de cómo Snape se las arreglaba para hacer que Harry y él no salieran bien en la clase.

- Y si me permite añadir, Malfoy es uno de lo más indicados para ayudarle, de los mejores en esa materia.

Ginny no dejó que McGonagall viera la cara aterrorizada que hizo cuando le mostró el pergamino dónde estaba indicado que Draco Malfoy era el tutor de Ginny Weasley, (autorizado por Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall). Tomó la pluma que le había ofrecido la jefa de su casa y temblando ligeramente, dejó plasmada su firma a un lado de la misma de Draco.  
Suspiró resignada la pelirroja cuando le retiraron el pergamino, un par de cosas más escribió la profesora y enrolló el pergamino, sacó una ficha de papel y la selló con cera y dejando la marca de su anillo en la misma, se la entregó a Ginny.

- Entrega esto a Malfoy cuando llegues con él, sabe que hacer. Así que eso es todo, buena suerte.

Abriendo un par de libros y comenzando a escribir en ellos, la profesora McGonagall dejó a una Ginny perpleja, así que caminó para salir de la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, miró la ficha:

_La señorita Weasley está a cargo del alumno Malfoy.  
Haciendo uso de mis facultades, autorizo a que el joven Malfoy  
como tutor, tiene el derecho de atender a las dudas de la señorita  
en sus estudios respectivos de la clase de Pociones._

Malfoy, Weasley, Malfoy, Weasley; era lo que solamente Ginny alcanzó a vislumbrar después de haber leído aquello. Habían otras cosas escritas, un par de firmas, el sello de la profesora, pero no le dio la importancia necesaria, sólo veía el apellido de Draco y el de ella.  
Otro suspiro, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la biblioteca, consultó uno de los relojes del pasillo y se asustó, faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran sus clases de asesoramiento y no quería darle el gusto a Draco de sus comentarios irónicos. Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo y una vez en la entrada de la biblioteca, se alzó de puntitas para buscarlo, vio apenas llegar a una mesa a dicho chico y no supo porqué, pero se acomodó el cabello, se alisó los pliegues de la túnica y se quitó el sudor con un pañuelo. Caminó segura hasta llegar a su destino, dejó su mochila en una de las sillas y Draco soltando los libros que llevaba, miró de arriba a abajo a la niña.

- Un Weasley cumpliendo su palabra. A como creía, pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo traer estos libros.

Ginny sólo se sentó y bajó la mirada, Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Vas a quedarte parado todo el día, o vas a comenzar a asesorarme?

Draco abrió tanto los ojos en ese momento que quedaron de platos, se impresionó que una chica le contestara de esa forma y, literalmente, lo mandaran. Recuperó la compostura y también se sentó, no sin antes mirar a Ginny, ella alzó la cara y sus miradas se encontraron. Draco movió la cabeza un poco y abrió una de sus libretas, Ginny hizo lo mismo y así comenzaron con la sesión.

- Entonces siempre debe de ser con agua de lluvia.  
- Así es, el agua común no sirve en esta poción.  
- Ahora entiendo por qué no me había quedado bien en clase. Tomé agua de la corriente.  
- El profesor Snape seguramente les pondrá de examen repetir este ejercicio preparando la poción enfrente de él.  
- Ahora sabré exactamente lo que debo de hacer, en verdad no pensé me llegaría a ayudar alguien como tú.

Draco miró a Ginny como sonreía con tanta luz, por instinto, él hizo en su rostro algo parecido pero más discreto: una pequeña sonrisa.

Las semanas habían corrido tan rápido que apenas los estudiantes estaban consientes que la próxima semana serían los exámenes finales. Así que la duración de las sesiones duraron a veces hasta el doble o más de lo que era el tiempo para las sesiones. Ginny había tomado la asesoría de Draco como tutor en algo más convincente, una ayuda que necesitaba. Cada día se reunían e incluso se daban a veces el tiempo para descansar, Ginny captaba todo tan rápido que el propio Draco tenía que aceptar ese hecho en uno de esos descansos.

- Progresas bastante bien.  
- Bueno, es que lo explicas todo claramente y no tengo la presión de Snape. - se sintió apenada Ginny al percatarse de cómo la vio Draco cuando mencionó lo último - Yo, lo siento, es el jefe de tu casa.  
- ¡Bah! Ya sabemos como es él, no nos sorprende que más de la mitad del colegio lo odia. Y, ¿sabes? - se subió ligeramente a la mesa, Ginny hizo lo mismo para escuchar aquello que parecía secreto - Yo también en ocasiones lo odio. - rió fríamente.  
- ¿En verdad? Pero, pensé que era tu profesor favorito.  
- Pero también acepto que no es el señor perfección.  
- Yo no es que critique al profesor Snape por su carácter o su trabajo, siempre está molestándome en clases, quiere que falle en cada mezcla, me grita, me humilla, - Draco escuchaba aquello atentamente - me pone tan nerviosa que consigue lograrlo. Todo por... ser un Weasley.

Draco tragó saliva, raramente se sentía incómodo por unas simples palabras de una muchachita un año menor a él. Sí, era extraño que él se sintiera de esa forma, por lo general no le importaría. ¿Ahora era distinto? ¿Porqué? Para empeorar la situación, el propio Draco lo sabía, que no lo hubiera aceptado durante tanto tiempo, era lo que le incomodaba más.  
Como si nada, él se levanto de la silla y caminó, se detuvo al pasar a un lado de Ginny, y lo que jamás nadie hubiera visto, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Nunca dejes que te humillen por ser lo que eres, no importa de qué familia provengas. ¡Mírame a mí! - señaló orgulloso al ver a Ginny - Hemos terminado, ¿nos vamos? Casi es hora de cenar. - Draco había tomado sus pertenencias y emprendió camino al gran comedor.  
- ¡Espera! - Ginny se levantó de golpe y también tomó sus cosas, corrió dónde Draco que la miró enseguida - Sólo, gracias. Por el consejo.

Draco torció ligeramente la boca en señal de sonrisa de aceptación, ambos salieron de la biblioteca y tomaron caminos opuestos, cada quién a su respectiva casa, no sin antes voltear Draco y ver como Ginny se alejaba cada vez más. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la pared y alzó su cabeza al techo, respiraba rápidamente y trataba de contenerse, soltó un golpe con su puño derecho en la pared.

- No, no... ¡¿Porqué tenía que ser ella!

Cierta mañana de un sábado, Ginny salía de la biblioteca sin encontrar a Draco, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una niña de segundo curso de Slytherin.

- Disculpa, ¿no sabes dónde está Draco Malfoy?  
- Oh, lo vi hace un momento afuera, cerca del lago.  
- ¡Te lo agradezco!

Corrió y vio como Draco estaba sentado, recargado bajo un grueso árbol que estaba a un lado del lago, miraba hacía éste pensativo y sintió como alguien estaba a un lado de pie, la reconoció antes de que se presentara, Ginny estaba observando la manera en que Draco miraba con tanta serenidad aquél paisaje.

- Gracias. - susurró la chica Weasley.

Draco interrumpió su visión y miró a Ginny, ella estaba con un semblante profundo, tranquilo, iluminado, la combinación exacta para esa mirada de ojos castaños y profundos.

- Aprobé Pociones con la mayor nota en mi clase. Gracias a ti.  
- Tú sola lo lograste, yo sólo te proporcioné la información.  
- Te equivocas, - movió su cabeza en negación, se arrodilló enfrente de él - gracias a ti, pude confiar más en mí, logré quitarme ese nerviosismo. Me explicaste cada cosa que se me dificultaba sin que te dijera cuál era. La profesora McGonagall tenía razón, eres el indicado.

Draco continuó mirando a Ginny, dio un soplido por su nariz y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con orgullo.

- Siendo así, no hay de qué.

Ginny también sonrió pero de una manera más sincera, se sentó también viendo el lago y cerró por un momento los ojos, dejó que la deliciosa brisa jugara un poco con su cabello, sintiendo aquella paz en su mente y corazón por haber pasado todos sus exámenes. Draco no dejaba de mirarla, él mismo aceptó que esa visión era en parte, más agradable que el paisaje del lago. Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Ginny abrió repentinamente los ojos y Draco sobresaltándose un poco, regresó a ver el lago.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora veo que mi hermano Ron me ha mentido. - Draco puso atención un poco confundido - Él, dijo que eras una persona horrible, fría, sin sentimientos, que no te importaba nadie más que su propio bienestar. - más confusión en los pensamientos de Draco - Pero ahora veo que no es verdad, sí te interesas en los demás, sólo que, no comprenden la forma en que lo demuestras. - Ginny giró para ver a aquél muchacho - Tengo que serte sincera, no creí que llegaras a agradarme, es ahora que me doy cuenta que también yo estaba en un error. Y podré saber que dentro de tí, existe un ser maravilloso.

Draco casi le faltaba el aire, nadie en su estancia en Hogwarts le había hablado de esa manera, e irónicamente tendría que haber sido la hermana de uno de los sujetos que más le tenía cólera. Tenía por costumbre mencionar algunas palabras hilarantes, que dolieran a la persona que las recibiera, pero en esa ocasión, no pudo.

- Si le dices sobre esto a otra persona, lo lamentarás.  
- Me basta con sólo saberlo yo.  
- Siendo así, - alzó una ceja - esta bien.

Ginny rió, Draco se quedó callado pero con aire de suficiencia, se sentía bien escuchar aquella risita. Desde entonces, ambos, tuvieron esa conexión especial, Ginny conoció el interior de Draco como ser humano, y Draco descubrió lo que unas palabras dichas por una chica podían surtir efecto en él, era la única persona a la que no podía serle irónico, burlón ni agresivo. Y eso, ya era mucho decir para él, pero como nadie sabía de aquello, parecía estar bien.

- ¿En qué piensas?  
- ¿Ah? Lo siento, sólo recordaba.  
- ¿Recordabas? ¡Já! Y qué era eso que recordabas, para haberte quedado callada tanto tiempo.

Ginny le sacó la lengua a Draco, éste se sintió "ofendido" y cruzó los brazos. Ginny se levantó un momento y abrió la puerta del compartimiento y miró hacia el fondo, su semblante nuevamente se llenó de tristeza, pero quiso olvidarlo y cerró fuertemente, se quedó viendo la puerta y apretaba los puños.

- ¿De quién te escondes?

Ginny recuperó la postura y se aclaró la garganta.

- De nadie.  
- Mientes.

Ella lo volteó a ver, estaba frunciendo el ceño para evitar que las lágrimas le salieran, se había prometido ya no soltar una más, se contenía. Draco descansó los brazos, y se puede decir que al ver su rostro, él sintió algo de preocupación por su "alumna".

- Entiendo. Estúpido Potter.

Ginny negó rápidamente con la cabeza apretando cada vez más los puños, sus uñas ya estaban encajándose fuertemente en las palmas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tiró al hombro de Draco. Éste se quedó pasmado, no sabía como reaccionar ante una situación así, jamás nadie había usado su hombro, no había experimentado la necesidad de que alguien lo necesitara de aquella forma. Hizo lo que le vino primero a la mente, sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció, ella lo aceptó pero sólo lo tenía en la mano.

- Entonces, tengo razón.  
- Disculpa, pero... prometí no seguir con ese asunto.  
- ¿Tiene que ver con, aquella noche?  
- ¿Te refieres al baile?

Draco asintió suavemente la cabeza.

- En, en parte. - musitó Ginny algo sonrojada.  
- No lo entiendo.  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¡¿Qué demonios le ven a ese miserable de Potter!  
- No, no es su culpa.  
- ¡Y todavía lo defiendes! Ese imbécil.

Ginny se quedó callada, le daba vergüenza que Draco pensara lo débil que era por una tontería acerca de Harry. Necesitaba sólo olvidar, con eso era suficiente, estando recargada en el hombro de Draco le hizo darse un poco más de seguridad de que así pasaría. Draco por su parte no dejaba de mirar al frente, era un momento nuevo para él, no sabía qué decir, sólo se quedó pensando, que tal vez si no fuera por su estúpido orgullo, aquella niña que estaba en su hombro, no estaría con esa tristeza.

- ¡¿Todavía no tienes pareja para el baile!  
- Gracias, por ti ahora toda la biblioteca lo sabe.  
- Eh, lo lamento, - se mordió un labio Ginny - pero es que se me hizo demasiado extraño que a estas fechas no le hayas pedido a nadie que vaya contigo. Quiero decir, pensé que Parkinson y tú...  
- No soportaría pasar otro baile con ella, es más aburrida de lo que creí.  
- ¡Vaya, vaya! El señor Malfoy necesita a alguien más interesante. Tal vez, ¿Hermione? Que lástima, irá con mi hermano.  
- Ni que estuviera tan urgido. No necesito a alguien que me diga toda la noche la forma más fácil de realizar un conjuro.  
- ¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas? - preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

Draco dejó de ver los libros para concentrarse en aquella pregunta. Apretó un poco los labios mientras analizaba todo.

- Que por encima de los miedos y prejuicios, me haga sentir que estoy con esa persona, que su silencio me traiga calma y al escuchar su voz me haga olvidar todo lo malo que pudiera estar en mí o en mi alrededor, todo sin importarle de dónde pertenezco.

Draco dijo aquellas palabras tan sinceramente que él mismo ni se dio cuenta por qué las dijo, sólo estaba hablando desde lo profundo de él. Se dio cuenta como Ginny lo miraba de una manera que nadie lo hubiera visto, regresó a los libros y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, aunque de vez en cuando, desviaba un poco de su concentración para mirarlo.  
Una hora más tarde, la sesión había acabado, Ginny recogía sus cosas cuando Draco la detuvo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te invitaron ya?  
- ¿Que alguien invite a alguien como yo? Bromeas. El año pasado fuí gracias a que Neville no tenía pareja. A como veo, este año estaré jugando ajedrez mágico conmigo misma.

Draco se pasó una mano para arreglarse el cabello, se notaba un poco nervioso, pero Ginny no se dio cuenta. Esperando alguna otra cosa, la chica se acomodó su mochila y se quedaron frente a frente.

- ¡Ah, si! Toma, este libro te puede ayudar para que estudies el origen de los ingredientes de la poción mata-larvas. - Draco le entregó uno de sus libros.  
- ¡Gracias! Lo leeré esta misma tarde. - sonrió viendo al libro - Bien, hasta mañana.  
- Si.

Ginny salió de la biblioteca, Draco se sentó desanimado en una silla cercana.

- Yo y mi estúpido orgullo...

Al día siguiente, se dieron un descanso. Draco terminaba algunas labores de Historia de la Magia, cuando Ginny lo interrumpió.

- ¡Voy a ir al baile! - susurró emocionada.  
- ¿Cómo? - dejó a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió bastante.  
- Sí, ayer precisamente, mientras leía el libro que me prestaste (muy interesante, por cierto), me pidieron ir al baile.  
- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? - trató de sonar enfadado.  
- Pensé que así te animarías a que también aún puedes conseguir pareja. - guiñó Ginny.  
- ¿Con quién irás?  
- No te voy a decir.  
- Entonces, ¿porqué demonios me interrumpes?  
- Te vas a burlar de mí.  
- Mientras que no me digas que irás con Goyle o Crabbe.  
- No, no iré con ellos.  
- No tengo entonces por qué burlarme.  
- Iré con Harry.

Draco sintió un hervor en su estómago, se le secó la boca de inmediato. Abría y cerraba la boca buscando algo que decir, no pudo. Comenzó un sentimiento extraño a nacerle desde los pies a la cabeza y que le nublaban la mente.

- ¿Pasa algo? No has dicho ni una palabra.  
- No pasa nada.  
- A decir verdad, yo también me sorprendí, pensé que invitaría a Cho Chang - se entristeció ligeramente - o alguna chica de su curso. Cuando me lo pidió, me sentí rara.  
- Pues se te cumplió.  
- Si, se podría decir que sí. ¡Oye! ¿Porqué te estoy contando esto? - dijo Ginny mientras se ruborizaba.  
- Si tú fuiste quien... Yo primero dije que...

Draco se calló, aquello le dio risa al ver como Ginny se apenaba por contarle todo eso. Para ayudarla a olvidar la situación, continuaron con la sesión de estudio. Aunque Draco no podía dejar de sentir eso tan extraño.

- ¡Estoy muy molesta contigo!

Al ver que una mochila caía encima de sus apuntes, Draco alzó la vista y vio como Ginny estaba con expresión de desilusión y enojo. Apartó todo lo que le interrumpía y continuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- ¡¿No me oíste!  
- Estamos en el comedor. ¿No podrías esperar un mejor momento?  
- ¡¿Por qué no fuiste al baile!  
- No se me dio la gana. - lentamente dijo, siguió escribiendo.  
- Ese mismo día te fuiste con tu familia. Me lo dijeron tus propios compañeros de casa. ¡¿Por qué te fuiste!  
- ¿Te importa? Trato de estudiar.  
- Me importa más que me escuches.

Draco exasperado, soltó la pluma de mala manera, se recargó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Ginny de manera fría.

- Bien, dime. Si tenías a Potter contigo, ¿por qué te acordarías de alguien como yo?  
- Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto.  
- ¿A no?  
- ¡Claro que no! ¡No tienes que ponerte así por él!  
- ¡No lo hago por él!

Ambos gritaban, los que estaban cerca los miraron discretamente. Draco se dio cuenta y sintió una furia al verse peleando con una niña.

- Todavía no es hora de tu sesión, así que déjame en paz.  
- Esta bien, tienes razón. Después de todo, sólo eres mi tutor. Bueno, te entrego esto.

Ginny dio un golpe en la mesa que sobresaltó a los que estaban en la misma del otro extremo.

- ¿Para qué necesito baratijas?  
- Es tu regalo de Navidad, pensaba dártelo antes de que te fueras. Tú decides si lo abres o lo tiras a la basura, al fin y al cabo, son baratijas ¿no?

Ginny dio la media vuelta y salió del gran comedor, los que escuchaban regresaron a sus tareas, Draco no se había movido y sólo cuando se percató que Ginny no estaba, miró una pequeña cajita roja como el vino tinto y con un listoncito plateado, se quedó así bastante tiempo, y cuando ya se acercaba la hora de su siguiente clase, se levantó y rápidamente alcanzó el regalo y lo guardó en la túnica.

Se fue directamente a las mazmorras, recapacitando un poco y metiendo la mano en la túnica (sintiendo la cajita con el regalo de Ginny), regresó a la casa de Slytherin, llegando a su habitación y sentándose en la cama, sacó el presente. Desató el listón y al abrir la caja se encontró con un pañuelo de seda, lo miró extrañado y lo desdobló, encontrándose con que en la orilla estaban grabadas, a manera de bordado, las siglas de su nombre -D- y -M- entrelazadas y se dio cuenta que la propia Ginny lo había cosido. Acarició esas letras, y se embriagó con la sensación que empezaba a experimentar, se recostó y alzó el pañuelo, lo dobló.

- Ahora sé, por qué tenía que ser ella.

Ginny regresaba a su sala común ("_¡Dama del lago!_" - le dijo al retrato) y se encontró con Hermione, Harry y Ron conversando muy concentrados, se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo interesante?  
- Ah, Ginny, hola. - sonrió también Hermione.  
- Hola. - contestó la pelirroja, al pasar su mirada en Harry se sonrojó mucho.  
- Estábamos comentando sobre la clase que acabamos de tener. - comenzó a explicar Ron.  
- Malfoy no asistió. - concluyó Harry.  
- ¡¿Qué! - sorprendida quedó Ginny.  
- Como lo oyes, también nos pareció extraño. - dijo Ron.  
- Incluso, parecía que Snape tampoco sabía. - comentó Hermione.  
- ¿No sabes qué pudo haber pasado, Ginny? Como es tu tutor. - se burló Ron.  
- ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada.

Al instante, Ginny corrió al dormitorio de las chicas, los tres se quedaron pasmados viéndose uno al otro.

- No sé ustedes, pero jamás había visto reaccionar así a Ginny. - apenada, dijo Hermione.  
- No hagas caso, desde que estudia con Malfoy ha andado muy rara, su carácter se ha vuelto así. - dijo Ron mientras que Harry miraba la dirección en que se había ido Ginny.

En su cama, Ginny estaba abrazando su almohada.

- Estúpido Ron. ¡¿Cómo dice ese tipo de cosas enfrente de Harry! Yo no sé que le pudo haber pasado. Podría haber sido... - se sentó en la orilla - No, no pudo ser eso. Es tonto, y como dijo, sólo era una baratija. Tal vez lo retrasé en sus labores y por eso no entró a clases, para terminarlas. Sí, eso fue. Bien Ginny, otra vez es tu culpa.

De la nada, un aleteo sonó en la ventana y un picotazo, Ginny miró y vio a una lechuza con ganas de entrar, era grande, café pero con las puntas moteadas de negro, hermosa. Pensando que a lo mejor era correspondencia para alguna de sus compañeras de habitación (una lechuza tan fina, sólo podría ser de alguien con bastantes recursos, por lo que asumió que no era para ella), la dejó entrar, pero la lechuza se paró en el hombro de Ginny y con una de las alas, le acariciaba el rostro. Dudando, tomó el sobre que llevaba y así se fue la lechuza. Parpadeando un poco, abrió el sobre y casi se va de espaldas. Era de Draco.

_Gracias por la "baratija". Decidí quedármela.  
**Draco M.**_

Ginny dejó dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, dobló la carta y abrió la ventana.

- Tonto. - murmuró al ver la media luna.

Ginny miró el pañuelo que Draco acababa de ofrecerle, era el mismo que ella le había regalado y sonríe.

- Conservé la baratija. - comentó Draco al cerciorarse que Ginny estaba viendo la misma.  
- Sé que es un regalo vulgar para ti, seguramente te han regalado cientos de pañuelos más finos.  
- Así es. - contestó rápidamente Draco, Ginny suspira a sabiendas de esto - Pero ninguno de ellos tiene lo que el tuyo. Por eso lo conservé.

Ginny quedó desconcertada, no sabía a que se refería Draco. Extendió el pañuelo para "buscar" que era lo que decía su acompañante y se fijó en las iniciales bordadas. También Draco miraba el pañuelo pero no de la forma que Ginny para buscar, si no que recordaba el porqué lo había conservado, era cierto que tenía pañuelos de muchísima mejor calidad, algunos eran demasiado costosos y también varios tenían sus iniciales, pero el se refería al tiempo empleado por Ginny para bordarlas, tiempo dedicado para él.

- ¿Te refieres a las siglas que bordé? - inocentemente preguntó Ginny.

Draco negó con la cabeza y Ginny arqueó una ceja, iba a preguntarle cuando repentinamente vio algo que la dejó impresionada. Draco estaba sonriendo como jamás lo había visto, era una sonrisa totalmente distinta a las que ella ya estaba acostumbrada de ver, era una sonrisa que le había cambiado de alguna manera, la forma en que veía a Draco, inclusive no era el semblante pálido que le conocía. La impresión le quedó a Ginny tan grande que incluso llegó a pensar que fue cosa de su imaginación el haberlo visto de aquella manera, y sobre todo, el haber sentido algo extraño.

A un lado del compartimiento se escucharon unas voces provenientes del pasillo, por el tono se notaba que eran chicas las que conversaban.

- ¿Cho, este año ahora con quién irás al baile de Navidad?  
- ¿No nos digas que de nuevo vas a volver a esperar? ¡Es un caso imposible! Potter siempre espera hasta el último momento para invitarte.  
- Lo sé, pero este es mi último año aquí y no me gustaría irme sin haber sido su pareja.  
- ¡¿Entonces le esperarás!  
- Digamos, que lo ayudaré un poco a que se apresure. - rió.  
- ¡Sí, o si no, esa niña Weasley te lo puede ganar otra vez!  
- Ni lo menciones, ¡jamás!

Unas fuertes risitas sonaron en eco por aquél pasillo y se fueron alejando conforme seguían caminando, Draco miraba a la puerta mientras que Ginny se paró lentamente rumbo a la ventana con una gran tristeza en su rostro. Todo lo había comprendido ahora el joven Malfoy y sin que lo notara la pequeña, llegó por detrás para ponerle una mano en su hombro derecho.

- El no te merece.

Ginny queda sorprendida mirando a través del reflejo de la ventana la figura de Draco a su espalda.

- Ese idiota jamás habrá deseado hacerte daño.  
- ¡Él no lo sabe!  
- ¡¿Entonces, por qué estás huyendo de él!

Ginny quedó en silencio mordiéndose un labio.

- Te lastimó de alguna forma, ¿no es así? - con voz más pausada, Draco volvió a hablar.

Ginny aparentando el no haber escuchado eso, vuelve a sentarse mirando a los lados, le sudaban las manos a costa de saber que Draco estaba casi acercándose a lo que ella estaba ocultando.

- ¡Te pregunté algo! - exasperado ante esa actitud de Ginny, Draco tuvo que gritar.  
- ¡Él me besó!

El rubio se detuvo en seco, su único movimiento fue el de apretar los puños con tal fuerza que ni siquiera notó que se ponían blancos sus dedos, quería gritarle a la chica otra vez, decirle alguna cosa, pero tuvo que mirarla con detenimiento y así vislumbrar un par de lágrimas saliendo de aquellos ojos castaños. Draco quedó callado ahora.

- Él, sólo me utilizó. Como último recurso. - susurró Ginny mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas sin éxito.  
- Ya te lo dije, jamás habrá deseado hacerte daño. - una voz segura y profunda había salido de Draco.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - alzó un poco la vista Ginny consternada.  
- No vale la pena que no te muestres como realmente eres.  
- ¿Ah?  
- Yo - tragó un poco de saliva -, también me di cuenta de algo cuando fui tu tutor. Eres una chica demasiado fuerte en espíritu, no te dejas caer tan fácil como uno puede suponer al verte, en tu corazón hay coraje.

Y esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que Ginny detuviera sus lágrimas.

- Déjame ayudarte, Ginny.

La pelirroja sonrió mientras todavía quedaban rastros de las lágrimas y lentamente, tomando la mano de Draco con las suyas.

- Sólo con una condición. - comentó la chica Weasley.

Extraño era ver a Draco ponerse nervioso, claro que no se dejaba mostrar así a los ojos de los demás, expresó aquél nerviosismo pasando otro poco más de saliva.

- Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, tal y como hace un momento. - alzó la mirada Ginny sonriendo.

Aquel rubio platinado sintió como comenzaba a subírsele el calor a las mejillas, de un movimiento intentó quitarse la mano de Ginny para darle la espalda.

- Me parece justo, sólo si tú también usas el mío. - miró de reojo Draco y cuando vio que Ginny asintió a manera de aceptar, él torció la boca a manera de sonrisa.

Se dieron un apretón de manos a manera de cerrar un trato.

- ¿Es oficial? - preguntó inocentemente Ginny.  
- ¿Qué? - también sin saber realmente a que se refería.  
- Somos amigos.

Draco sintió nuevamente ese calor en su rostro, de manera rápida asintió la cabeza y mientras veía como Ginny le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, comenzaba a recapacitar un poco lo que se preguntaba el curso anterior, exactamente cuando salieron cada uno por su lado de la biblioteca uno de esos días de estudio.

- _Sí, no pudo haber sido nadie mejor, más que ella._ - pensó Draco cuando se sentaron ahora uno a lado del otro.

- Harry, has estado callado todo el camino, ¿pasa algo mal?  
- ¿Eh? Ah, no Ron. No es nada, sólo, pensaba.  
- ¿Y qué podría ser eso que te tiene tan pensativo, joven Potter? - bromeó su pelirrojo amigo.

Harry quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se inmutó a contestarle a su amigo a manera de seguir el juego, Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió entusiasmado su conversación con Hermione, quién la misma de vez en cuando no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la actitud de Harry. ¿Tal vez era lo que ella estaba imaginando? ¿Tendría que importarle tanto a él? Esas preguntas comenzaron a invadir de saltarle a la cabeza a Hermione cuando lo llegaba a ver.  
Harry continuaba su vista a la ventana que dejaba apreciar el paisaje en movimiento, pero él no veía aquello, él estaba viendo el pasado, el curso anterior también para ser más precisos, estaba extrañado de la actitud de Ginny. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Por qué le tenía así ese asunto si para él solamente era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo?

- _¿Tal vez, es porque yo tuve algo que ver en la actitud actual de Ginny realidad? - se preguntó una vez más Harry. - Es extraño, pero... quisiera verla. _-

Después de pensar en aquello, Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido, no sabía que la persona a la que comenzaba a desear ver estaba no muy lejos de ahí, al final del pasillo, en un asiento a lado de la persona que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Conversando como si fueran dos chicos comunes y corrientes, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley estaban formando la base de algo mucho más fuerte de lo que se imaginarían y que Harry jamás pensaría.

- Haré todo lo posible, por que siempre sonrías como lo haces ahora. - susurró Draco como sin querer la cosa.  
- No sé porqué, pero creo en que así lo harás. - con voz suave, Ginny contestó.

«Continuará...»

--------------------------

AL FIN! Sí, al fin pude acabar éste capt. y les debo una ENORME disculpa, en verdad que no pensé que pudiera continuar el fic con todas las cosas que se me presentaron (me enfermé, entré a trabajar, blablabla), pero prometo no dejar de escribir esta historia que, como dije, se está haciendo más larga de lo que imaginaba ; Así que espérense por más! Y es por lo mismo que necesito que me dejen sus reviews para saber si les está gustando el giro que va llevando la historia, tomo en cuenta TODOS los comentarios y es lo que me ayudan luego a inspirarme. Gracias en verdad.  
Como pudieron darse cuenta, aquí Draco ya comienza a suavizarse y la razón ya está clara si pusieron atención, pero en qué forma ayudará Draco a Ginny? Harry ya estará dándose cuenta porqué Ginny actuaba tan extrañamente durante el verano? Pero, qué pasará una vez que lleguen a Hogwarts? Pronto lo sabrán

**03/Mar/06:** Al igual que el capítulo anterior, este ha sido revisado en ortografía y cambié uno que otro desliz en la gramática, ahora sí procederé a editar el tercer capítulo que ya tiene AÑOS que necesitaba subir. Muchas gracias por mantener este fic con sus comentarios y apoyo, sin ello quizá se hubiera quedado olvidado en alguna carpeta de mi computadora.


	3. El Reto

**Fuego Platinado**

3

El reto

Al salir de la estación, Ginny volteaba a todas partes, deseando a veces verlo y otras que mejor ella fuera la que desapareciera en esos momentos cuando sintió la fría mano de Draco en su brazo que la llevaba a bajar completamente del Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella, con un sobresalto, reaccionó y accedió a seguir adelante mientras que el rubio aguardaba la llegada de sus dos amigos-guardaespaldas y así emprender la marcha a Hogwarts una vez que subieran a los carruajes.

La chica aspiró un poco de aire cuando vio a un grupo salir del vagón continuo, se puso un poco pálida al reconocer la voz de su hermano que empezaba a sonar entre ese grupo.

- No seas infantil. - un siseo en la voz de Draco se escuchó.  
- ¿Ah? - Ginny volteó sacándola de aquello.  
- Lo que oíste, ¿es que acaso estarás así todo el tiempo, escondiéndote?. - arqueó una ceja.  
- Err... - alargó aquello mirando hacia un lado.  
- Déjame adivinar, llevas haciendo eso el verano.

Ginny sintió como el rubor se le subía a las orejas por la pena que estaba pasando. Se remitió a mirar el suelo en contestación mientras recordaba como hacía sus pequeñas escapadas de la presencia de Harry en la Madriguera.

- Se me hace estúpido, sólo logras hacerle las cosas mas fáciles.  
- ¡¿Entonces cómo debo de reaccionar! - se comenzó a sentir molesta mientras se puso al frente de Draco aun roja.  
- Simple, no le des la oportunidad de que te vea de esta forma.  
- ¿De qué servirá? - un asomo de tristeza comenzaba a aparecer en su mirada.  
- Mírate, prácticamente estas vuelta loca para que no te vea, ¿qué caso tiene que te escondas? - su rostro se tornó mas serio y firme sin dejarla de mirar - ¿Cambiará lo que ya pasó?

Ginny comenzó a asaltarle la pregunta, ¿qué caso tenía hacer aquello? Era verdad, no era necesario esconderse, después de todo, ellos no sabían que Ginny había escuchado aquella plática. Se sintió avergonzada por esa actitud. Comenzaba a pensar ahora con más claridad. Con la cabeza fría.

- Tienes que enfrentarte a todo, a tus temores aún más. No huir de ellos, no esconderse patéticamente.

Draco dijo todo aquello como una lanza recién enviada al pecho de Ginny. Sintió cada vez más pena por su comportamiento y aceptó su error del verano que apenas pasó, cerró los ojos al tratar de encontrar una forma de enmendar aquello.

- Vamos, por eso estoy ahora aquí. - Draco habló mientras que pasaba su mano en el hombro de Ginny mientras que ella entornó su mirada a aquella mano blanca y ahora cálida, el chico caminó a buscar un carruaje.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras el frío de la noche comenzaba a lentamente, apagar el rojo calor de su rostro y sus labios se entornaron para crear una sonrisa de alivio.  
De pronto, miró en dirección a donde le había parecido haber escuchado a su hermano Ron, pero ahora lo hacía con la cabeza en alto, su corazón ya no latía tan rápido en vuelcos, al contrario de eso, se sintió tranquila. No había nada de qué preocuparse, comenzaba a pensar que en verdad ya empezaba a dar los primeros pasos para ya zafarse de todas aquellas ideas en su mente, fue nuevamente una voz la que la llamaba por detrás, dio la vuelta y miró como Draco ya estaba al pie de un carruaje mientras éste era acosado por un trío de jovencitas aparentemente de menor curso y de la casa Slytherin. A Ginny le pareció la escena un tanto divertida, y se acercó. No fue si no cuando Draco se deshizo de las niñas para abrir la puerta, que Ginny pensó que se había sorprendido aquél día con algunos cambios en el chico hacia ella, todavía faltaba más.

Draco le ofreció la mano a Ginny para que pudiera subir. La pelirroja posó la libre para ayudarse, y al contacto, no supo definir qué pasó, que sucedió, que sintió... Una mezcla de nerviosismo y sorpresa recorrió su cuerpo, súbitamente miró de reojo al chico platinado cayendo en cuenta. Estaba con Draco Malfoy, el tan famoso hijo de aquella familia de magos, una personalidad ya en Hogwarts por algunas de sus características de familia, y ahora él le había infundido una nueva seguridad.  
Se sentó, esperó que entraran los tres chicos de Slytherin, y al cerrar la puerta, Ginny se sintió agradecida y una nueva luz en su rostro comenzó a iluminarse, era como si dejara en aquél tren todo su comportamiento anterior, y crecía en ella una esperanza renovada en que todo estaría bien. A veces la vida necesita darte fuertes golpes para comenzar a madurar, y ella estaba experimentando aquello con sus sentimientos.

- Lo siento Neville, estaba distraído.  
- Descuida Harry.

Harry se acomodaba los lentes, acababa de chocar con Neville Longbottom al no fijarse enfrente al caminar. Se encontraba pensando en tantas cosas, que de pronto cuando sintió el golpe no supo que pasaba. Nuevamente se disculpó Harry y volteó a buscar a sus dos amigos que ya se encontraban formados para esperar su carruaje correspondiente, dio un par de pasos para asimilarse en la fila y Ron lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?  
- Andas raro el día de hoy. Como si no estuvieras prestando atención a tu alrededor. - Ron estaba sumamente desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo. - Por lo general estás hablando acerca de Hogwarts, de la cena, de _Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ o cosas así. Y ahora, estás en otro mundo.  
- Déjalo Ron, ya no lo molestes. - Hermione se notaba ya un poco harta de esas actitudes por parte de ambos.

El pelirrojo se encogió de brazos y caminó para la asignación del carruaje, Harry miró a Hermione.

- ¿Y ahora?  
- Yo no soy como Ron, si no nos quieres decir porqué estás en esa actitud, esta bien por mí. Tendrás tus motivos. - Hermione también iba a dar un paso cuando la detuvo Harry de la túnica.  
- ¿Porqué tengo la impresión de que sabes algo de lo que me estoy preguntando?  
- Harry, creo que hablo por los dos de que este tipo de situaciones se resuelven con uno mismo, soy tu amiga y estaré en cualquier momento para ayudarte - la voz de Hermione no podía sonar más segura, como si aquello fuera producto de la experiencia.

Harry sintió su actitud que de pronto se había vuelto un tanto altanera, soltó la túnica y como si hubiera despertado, agradeció aquello asintiendo con la cabeza y su rostro ya relajado. Caminaron para encontrarse con Ron.

- ¿Nos vamos? - tratando de ya no molestarse por la actitud de Harry, Ron les cuestionó.  
- Claro, no quiero perderme el sorteo ni la cena. - sonrió Harry.

Y como si le hubieran dado alguna medicina, Ron asintió mucho más aliviado, ese era el Harry Potter que él conocía, ayudó a Hermione entrar y después que pasó Harry, él también se sentó.  
Lo que no sabía Ron, es que Harry ya también estaba pasando por un tipo de transición, ya no tenían 11 años, ya eran todos unos muchachos de 16 años en su penúltimo año de Hogwarts y había más que magia y clases en sus cabezas.

Comentaban acerca de los nuevos alumnos, de las cosas que vieron durante el verano, de las nuevas clases, únicamente que Harry solamente asentía o daba pequeñas entradas de conversación para que los que estuvieran en el carruaje continuaran con la conversación. Mientras, pudo ver cómo se acercaba cada vez más al presuntuoso castillo de Hogwarts, el mar tan negro como una tela se arrugaba abajo de ellos, la luna blanca con su destilada luz azul que combinaba con aquél matiz de oscuridad a su alrededor con las pequeñas cuentas de estrellas. Qué extraño era sentirse así, las últimas veces que recorrería de aquella forma el camino antes de ya darse cuenta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de graduarse, sólo faltaba un curso más.

- ¿Nostalgia?  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- La manera en que miras el camino, lo haces con tanta nostalgia. - sonrió Ginny a un Draco desconcertado.  
- Tonterías, estaré más feliz una vez que ya salga de aquí al fin. - tajantemente concluyó.

Ginny miró a la ventana y ladeó un poco la cabeza, sus cejas bajaron para dibujar una sencilla pero apreciable sensación de tristeza.

- ¿Y esa cara? - Draco nuevamente volvió a hablar.  
- No es nada, sólo una tontería mía.  
- Dime.  
- Mejor no.  
- Escucha, ¿crees que estos dos no me dicen a cada rato sus tonterías? - señaló a Crabbe y Goyle que rieron tan tontamente que no notaron que era a forma de burlarse de ellos, se sentían orgullosos - Seguramente lo tuyo es mejor.

La chica hizo una mueca a manera de pensar, cosa que Draco no aceptó muy bien, estaba acostumbrado que todos le obedecieran.

- Pensaba, que después del próximo año, no te veré. - no apartó su vista de la luna que comenzó a caer sobre su rostro e iluminar sus delicados ojos.

Draco se quedó en seco, ¿alguien lo extrañaría en Hogwarts después de todo? No pudo evitarlo, se puso nervioso, otra situación nueva para él, se volvió a colocar bien en su asiento, fingiendo no haber sentido aquello y seguir con su aire de triunfo.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no nos veremos? - alzó una ceja mientras que parecía que su boca hacía una sonrisa.

Ginny lo miró, aunque no sabía que decir, su rostro lo hizo por ella. No necesitó palabras.

- ¿Por qué pensar en el mañana? Tienes todo un año para verme.  
- Huy, buena oferta, deja lo pienso.

Le encantaba, a Draco le fascinaba esa manera de ser de Ginny, contestaba impredeciblemente, no servía de nada sus sarcasmos, sus palabras frías. Era a la única que le aceptaba eso, y a sabiendas, se volvió desde ese momento, en su juego favorito.

- Mientras intentas pensar (no me mires así), quiero que me prometas algo - Draco cruzó las piernas al mismo tiempo que los brazos, con aire de mandato.  
- Ajá, escucho - atajó Ginny enchuecando la boca.  
- En cuanto pongamos pie fuera de este carruaje, ¿puedes olvidar la mala actuación de esconderte? Sabes, no va con mi imagen aquellos que a mi alrededor intentan no verse - dijo con aire de prepotencia.  
- ¿Y a qué se debe eso señor Malfoy? - Ginny comenzaba a divertirse con aquello.  
- Los Malfoy debemos notarnos a donde vayamos, siempre deben de saber de nuestra presencia.  
- Sí ya veo - se llevó la mano delicadamente a la altura del pecho -, pero yo no soy un Malfoy - guiñó un ojo.  
- Un defecto que se puede corregir - inmediatamente añadió Draco.

Ginny abrió ligeramente a boca mientras tenía una expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa, fruncía el ceño como esperando una reacción de Draco, ¿una broma? ¿qué era exactamente eso que decía? Sus preguntas se vieron inmediatamente recibidas en el departamento de coherencias de Draco Malfoy segundos después de notarlas el mismo y ahora estaban en proceso de responder.

- No me dijiste si lo vas a prometer, será un reto - una arqueada ceja apareció.

Quizá no hay personal laborable en dicho departamento el día de hoy, o Draco no se ha dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Vale, no más pretextos para ser avestruz - la chica levantó la palma derecha como si estuviera ante un jurado - ¿Pero qué me das a cambio? - fingía una amenaza.  
- ¿A cambio? Niña, tienes más de lo que cualquier persona normal puede pedirme, confórmate con eso.  
- Oh, vaya, soy tan afortunada - soltó con una risita que quiso apagar con el puño cerca de la boca, se había encogido un poco, quizá es que tenía algo de verdad entre lo que decía.

Y para Draco, la escena le gustaba, ¿cómo es que pensó eso? Momento, ¿le gustó? Para comenzar, era sólo una Weasley. Sí, la hermana menor de ese absurdo personaje llamado Ronald el cual ya tenía varios encuentros nada amables ni de apreciación. Y sin embargo, ella, era tan distinta tan...

- ¡Mira! Ya casi llegamos - Ginny se acercó a la ventana una vez que vio que el carruaje descendía lentamente como una pluma en el aire.

Se apagaron esos pensamientos inmediatamente, se enfadó, sí. Cada vez que lograba entrometerse más para averiguar el motivo de todo lo que le originaba esa nueva manera de ver las cosas, algo sucedía.

- _¿De verdad quiero saber por qué?_ - se preguntaba el rubio al mirar hacia el exterior por aquella pequeña ventana.

Un golpe contra el suelo era el sonido para marcar la hora de la salida, hora de llegar a Hogwarts. Draco estaba bastante alejado de todo aquello, y era raro, inusual. Y mantenía la misma pregunta albergada en cada punzante neurona de su mente, negando querer responderla, por algo era y no quería tampoco saberlo. ¿Acaso temía algo?

- ¡Vamos Draco! Su majestad Malfoy puede que comiera bastante bien antes de venir, pero la gran hechicera Weasley necesita combustible - dio un pequeño giro con la punta de sus pies y con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, quedando enfrente del chico - y no creo que quieras que la misma muera de hambre, ¡¿verdad! - sonrió, con una de esas cálidas y dulces sonrisas que solamente ella podía emanar mientras el sedoso cabello rojo le cubría ligeramente el rostro con mechones juguetones en el aire.

Todo fue respondido, en ese momento.  
Si hubiera una cámara lenta, el golpe que había recibido el cerebro de Draco fue dado justo en un lugar que jamás creyó que pasaría, la pregunta que tanto tenía (y temía) la contestó una chiquilla, una que a ojo de cualquiera de su sangre era una simple y vulgar copia de lo que pudiera ser un mago, un sangre pura.  
Ella era la pregunta, y era la respuesta.

- ¿Draco? - ladeó la cabeza Ginny, cuando no recibió respuesta, parecía buscar la mirada de su nuevo (y nada usual) amigo.  
- La hechicera Weasley se pondrá gorda si come demasiado - agudizó la vista, con esa sonrisa arrogante.  
- ¡Eres un... Draco te voy a...! - resopló con furia y un puño al aire como si fuera a pegarle, Crabbe y Goyle reían como hienas.  
- Anda, ya vamos o luego no quiero que te encarcelen por matar al rey de Hogwarts - le dio un suave golpe a la cabeza pelirroja.  
- Bonito título, ¿entonces nosotros somos tus súbditos? - continuó la broma sarcásticamente mientras cerraba un ojo al recibir el "golpe".  
- Son demasiado torpes para serlo, me da vergüenza mi pueblo.

¿Qué sucedió alrededor de esa escena nueva y que no tenía nada que ver con años anteriores? Bien, ese grupo no lo sabía, estaban todavía demasiado metidos en sus papeles; los dos gorilas que iban detrás sólo asentían o afirmaban cada broma de aquellos dos que iban por delante, quienes hablaban como si tuvieran años de conocerse, de hablar, de comprenderse. Ginny tenía una enorme sonrisa, animosa y llena de energía, y Draco, era otro, al menos en público no se le podía ver con más luz en su rostro, su boca tenía todavía ese gesto que todos conocían de superioridad pero, tenía algo más, y eso era solamente para la chica que lo acompañaba.  
Y alguien más lo notó.

Harry no podía creerlo, los anteojos le resbalaron por el puente de la nariz, aunque entre tanto tumulto de jóvenes, apenas y se podría dar uno cuenta de quién estaba con quién, pero justamente esa es la ironía de algunos momentos. Los ojos no podían mentirle, tenía buen aumento en los cristales. Eran Malfoy y Ginny, juntos, riendo, conversando, ¡¿por qué! Por qué si todo el verano no pudo ni siquiera cruzar más de dos preguntas, ahora se encontraba con que mantenía toda una conversación con la persona que menos pudo haber querido que fuera; apretó los puños, algo le pasaba ya que pudo sentir cómo la vena de la sien comenzaba a palpitar fuerte y rápidamente.

- Muero de hambre, además hace frío y se me congela el trasero ¿nos podemos ir ya? - la inconforme voz de Ron entró en acción.  
- ¡Ron! - chilló Hermione - ¡¿Podrías ser más sutil en la manera en que te expresas! No estamos en un granero.  
- ¿Y para qué iría a uno de esos? Son cosas de muggles y yo sólo quiero comer, no tiene nada de malo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con los ojos dando una vuelta, tironeó al chico por el cuello de la túnica para caminar.

- ¿Vienes o es que ya te congelaste? - el pelirrojo preguntó a su amigo a quién golpeó en el hombro cuando pasaron a su lado.  
- Sí, ya voy - más seco y cortante no pudo haber sonado.

Un recorrido al castillo era el tiempo suficiente para afirmar la respuesta de Draco, parecía pacífico, quitado de un gran peso de encima, aliviado. ¿Así era de verdad? Sí, despejado de tantas cosas, ahora sabía que podía al menos lidiar con aquello por el momento. No le importaba si en el proceso podría pasar algo, sólo quería...

- Oye, Draco...  
- ¿Qué sucede? - con esa voz de necesitar paciencia por haber sido otra vez interrumpido, intentó pretender que no había pasado nada.  
- No es que diga que no me has ayudado y todo eso, pero, eso es porque has estado conmigo todo el viaje para acá.  
- Ajá. - sólo podía responder como siempre lo hacía - _¿Cómo logra con tan simple manera de hablar, expresarse tan... sinceramente?_ - pensó mientras.  
- Quizá sea por eso, porque me has dado esa seguridad, contigo, a mi lado.  
- Sí - prestó un poco más de atención, con unos reojos continuos pero manteniendo la posición de todo un Malfoy.  
- Pero no sé qué pueda pasar cuando, ya sabes - con un puño cerrado y a la altura del pecho, se puso cabizbaja y sombría.  
- Si te refieres a que pertenecemos a distintas casas y vas a quedarte sola, eres una cobarde.  
- ¿C-cómo? - titubeó apretando los dientes, todavía con señales de tristeza.  
- ¿Quieres ponerme de pretexto para creer que todo esto que has logrado en el trayecto para acá es por que yo te lo he dado? - espetó con expresión de asco.

Ginny parecía tener la intención de hablar, pero sus labios temblaron, señal de que no podría hacerlo.

- En lo que a mí respecta, la pelirroja tuvo el coraje para lograrlo desde que pisó ese tren. Así que no me vengas con esas estupideces de niña pequeña, porque por si no lo sabías, ya estás grandecita como para que te recuerde que ya no puedes decir lo que acabo de escuchar - sus palabras aunque rudas, contenían seguridad.

Ginny miró al frente, su expresión era un poco fruncida de la nariz, como si contuviera alguna emoción; aun así, sus ojos aguardaban ese brillo de descubrimiento hacia algo, terminó por morderse el labio inferior.

- No sé pero, cuando haces eso, me parece divertido - bufó Draco.

La chica volteó la cabeza para mirarlo confundida.

- Sí, eso - señaló con el dedo la boca de Ginny, quien inmediatamente dejó de morderse para apretar los labios en una reacción de saber sobre su manía. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus orejas ahora se perdían entre esa mata de cabello rojo que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

- ¡No digas cosas como esas después de haberme dicho lo de hace un momento! - replicó con algo de redundancia la chica intentando controlar su pena.

Draco rió burlonamente, no sólo por cómo contestaba la chica, si no por todo lo que estaba pasando, Ginny le pegaba en el hombro hasta que terminó por taparse la cara con ambas manos.

- Dijimos que nada de ser avestruz - todavía decía entre risotadas.  
- ¡Ya lo sé! - bajó de golpe los brazos a cada uno de sus costados.  
- ¿Entonces? - sí que era extraño Draco, volvió a su actitud prepotente.  
- Sí, lo haré, lo haré - agitó la mano despreocupada.

Draco asintió una vez, su camino al Gran Comedor estaba acercándose mientras habían pasado por esas escenas, y entonces el chico se dio cuenta de lo que ella se refería. Iban a separarse, ella Gryffindor, él Slytherin. Dos casas tan distintas, tan opuestas y tan arraigadas a una rivalidad ancestral.

No tuvieron que decirse nada, ni ponerse de acuerdo o mirarse siquiera.  
Ambos tomaron dos caminos alternos, ella a su mesa que estaba a la otra orilla, él también en la opuesta. Como si no hubieran pasado por el viaje, recordando quizá lo que eran cada uno, volviendo a ser dos desconocidos.

- Y miren quién por fin ha llegado.  
- Pansy Parkinson, ¿buen verano? - Draco se limitó a sentarse en los únicos lugares que ya iban quedando, cerca de dicha chica quien más fría y petulante se escuchaba.  
- ¡Y me habla! - añadió al repertorio.  
- Bien, creo que el cerebro se te quedó en las vacaciones.  
- Deja de pretender, ¿dónde demonios te metiste? ¿Acaso es que ya te aburriste de tus propios compañeros y ahora exploras otros territorios? - dijo con un tono asquerosamente meloso.  
- ¿Qué tanto parloteas? - Draco se notaba molesto, fruncía el ceño como si oliera estiércol de dragón.  
- Bueno, te comunico que yo sí te estuve buscando, como hacíamos de irnos juntos, ¿y qué me encuentro? Un compartimiento ya con alguien en él y no precisamente yo - la chica estaba muy bien sentada con la espalda erguida, rostro alzado y voz de alta sociedad.  
- No soy nada tuyo como para que me reclames, puedo ir con quien se me plazca - imitó la misma posición de voz.  
- Ya lo sé - pregonó Pansy volteando a mirarlo - Pero por qué... - enchuecó la boca.  
- ¿Por qué qué? - exigió Draco.  
- ¿Por qué un Weasley?

La mesa parecía tan larga ahora, antes no lo había notado, pero ahora sólo quería encontrar un puesto y quedarse ahí todo lo que restaba de la cena, en su mente sólo aparecían señales de ideas para darle inseguridad. ¿Y si se encontraba con su hermano y Harry? ¿Y si no le queda de otra que sentarse a lado de ellos? ¿Qué diría? ¿Se quedaría como años pasados, sentada sin decir palabra, pretendiendo ser una niña tímida y así que le eviten pregunta alguna? No, ya no podía, le había prometido a Draco Malfoy que aquello ya no iba a suceder, ya no eran los tiempos de antes, ya estaba más decidida. Apretó un puño, dio unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡Hey Ginny! - se escuchó la voz de un chico alzando la mano, era Colin Creevey quien tenía enfrente a su hermano menor, con una sonrisa que cualquiera hubiera jurado que había dormido con un gancho de ropa en la boca toda la noche anterior.

La más pequeña de los Weasley asintió, al fin una señal de buen augurio, iría a sentarse con su compañero de curso y ya no habría más inseguridades al tener que esperar a encontrar un asiento y encontrarse con rostros que en esos momentos no sabía si podría hacerles frente. Caminó entonces a lo largo de la gran mesa Gryffindor y saludando a un par de conocidos y amigos.

- Hola Colin, ¿buen verano? - preguntó dulcemente la chica una vez que estaba a su lado.  
- ¡Bastante bueno! - contestó repentinamente animoso, se notaba una cierta ansiedad - Adelante, siéntate, te he guardado un puesto.  
- Sí, desde que llegamos no tiene otra línea que regañar a quien se acercara, ni a mí me dejó sentarme - refunfuñó con celo el hermano pequeño.  
- ¡Cállate Dennis! - le llamó la atención Colin, aunque el evidente color de sus mejillas ya resaltaba.

Ginny simplemente reaccionó con una risita que quería evitar que se notara con sus dedos en la boca. Espió por el rabillo del ojo hacia la entrada del Gran Salón, suspiró entrecortadamente y se dejó caer pesadamente en la banca.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Colin no pudo guardarse la curiosidad al verla de aquella manera.  
- ¿Ah? Sí, quizá me mareé un poco con el viaje, hambre, sueño, todo eso - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

A escasos metros de ahí, Harry, Hermione y Ron esperaban que el tumulto de gente pudiera avanzar para entrar, mientras tanto la chica aprovechaba para acomodar la corbata de su declarada pareja, Harry se aguantaba la risa en su afán de no ofender a la primera pero también quería defender a su mejor amigo, predicamentos.

- Corta con eso Hermione, ya está bien así - con una mueca de desesperación, Ron sólo miraba a Hermione a punto de gritarle.  
- Estate quieto, claro que no está bien, la traes toda floja.  
- Pero me asfixio.  
- Oigan, mejor avancen ¿quieren? - Dean Thomas apareció detrás del trío, apuraba hasta con la mímica de sus manos, Seamus se encontraba a su lado pero aparentemente no miraba a ninguno.

Atendieron al instante al comenzar a caminar apretujándose entre el grupillo de varios de segundo y tercer curso y Harry especialmente alzando la cabeza para mirar por encima.

- ¿Quién se te perdió? - dijo en un amago Ron quien gracias al movimiento de la gente se había liberado de la opresión de la corbata, y de la chica.  
- No, nadie, digo, nada. - se corrigió casi inmediatamente volviendo el rostro a una mesa perdida, Ravenclaw para ser exactos.

El pelirrojo quedó un tanto extrañado por haber escuchado la contradicción, parpadeando un par de veces también fijó su vista hacia donde su amigo "miraba".

- Ah, ¿Crees que éste año por fin se te cumpla? - dijo Ron en un tono que sugería que había pasado mucho tiempo con Hermione.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? - volviendo en sí, Harry volteó hacia Ron.  
- No te hagas ahora el que no sabes, me refiero a Cho Chang.

Frunció el entrecejo, en esos momentos o a decir verdad, en todo el viaje no se le había ocurrido por la mente aquel nombre, pero era una buena excusa definitivamente, y no había que dar más explicaciones.

- Bueno, ya sabes, la tercera es la vencida. - dijo en un asegurado tono gracioso.  
- Amigo, siempre puedes contar conmigo, consejos sobre el amor, ideas para cumplidos, todos esos detalles que el experto - se señaló con ambos pulgares - tiene completo entendimiento.  
- Claro Harry, si quieres que la pobre chica termine por hacerte el favor al ver cómo patéticamente no puedes ni siquiera hablar frente de ella sin pelearte. - Hermione había aparecido detrás de Ron, aparentemente sonaba irónica pero sonreía.  
- Bueno, funcionó. - encogió los hombros mientras pasaba el brazo sobre los de la chica.

Harry negaba con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa, no había mejor pareja para Ron que Hermione y no había mejor compañero para Hermione que Ron, así siempre lo pensó Harry mientras pasaban más el tiempo juntos.  
Llegaron hasta casi el fondo del salón, uno de sus lugares favoritos se encontraba a la orilla de la mesa, y aun no supo cómo o por qué en ese preciso momento tuvo que desviar su mirada por encima de su hombro.  
Cierto par de ojos castaños habían alzado hacia al frente.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron miradas por primera vez desde ese día en verano.

Para Harry, en ese momento el cerebro parecía haberle dejado de funcionar, las voces del tumulto alrededor suyo repentinamente parecían apagarse, toda la picazón que había tenido en el verano sobre la actitud de la chica ahora ahí se hacía más fuerte; sí, en esos momentos quiso acercarse, pero los pies parecían peor que si el plomo se hubiera prendido de ellos.  
Y Ginny, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? El aire se le iba acabando, ¿acaso iba a caer de nuevo en su debilidad? ¿Bajar la mirada y pretender? Ahí enfrente estaba el motivo por el cual todo el verano tuvo que arrancar y botar sus sentimientos como si fueran una túnica sucia y jamás usada. ¿Saldrían de nuevo esas lágrimas que tanto juró ya no volver a derramar en nombre del susodicho?

Quizá es que la ironía del momento tuvo que aparecer, también que fuera la primera prueba para lo que debía de atenerse durante todo el próximo año; sólo se necesitó de notar algo que a simple vista parecía no importar, que nadie (y sin embargo, sólo ella) podría haberse dado cuenta. Detrás de Harry, se podía ver a lo lejos la figura de Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. El estómago de la chica parecía asentarse, todo nerviosismo se escapó e incluso se le dibujó una sonrisita en los labios.

- Hola Harry. - dijo cálidamente Ginny, al fin.  
- Hola. - dijo saliendo un tanto del trance y extrañado.

Ginny seguía sonriendo, y Harry movió un poco los ojos de un lado a otro como buscando alguna explicación del por qué se había quedado parado como un completo tonto sólo para decir "hola".

- Tu, esto, - tosió o fingió hacerlo - tu hermano estaba preguntando por ti. - mintió rápidamente.  
- Oh, bueno, ya nos veremos en la sala común. - asintió la pelirroja.  
- Sí. - también asintió, ahora miró a Colin a un lado de Ginny.  
- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estuvo el verano? - el chico enérgicamente preguntó como si ya estuviera por horas esperando el momento.  
- Nada mal, aunque, - volvió la vista a la chica - hizo falta algo. - dijo aquello golpeadamente, con cierto recelo al chico. ¿Reclamando?  
- Ah. - Colin prefirió dejar todo como si hubiera entendido.

Y todavía sin saber por qué, Harry seguía en aquella actitud retadora, se acomodó los anteojos y prefirió mirar al frente.

- ¡Hey Harry! - Ron agitaba la mano al aire mientras Hermione se sentaba a pocos metros de ahí.  
- Debo irme - dijo secamente Harry.  
- Oye, Harry, espera. - Ginny se levantó un poco del asiento.

Sí, Harry se detuvo, extraño en él que hubiera preferido decir que más tarde.

- ¿Sí? - intentó no sonar harto.  
- Esto, - Ginny se frotó las manos - dile a mi hermano y a Hermione y para ti también, que los tres no se salvarán de llevarme a Cabeza de Puerco, lo prometieron la Navidad pasada, sólo con ustedes es que podría ir a ver ese lugar.

Harry parpadeó y relajó la expresión que traía, de alguna forma tal parecía que Ginny siempre había logrado que regresara los pies a la tierra y darse cuenta de que sí gira.

- Sí, - asintió - les diré, personalmente yo te avisaré del día.  
- Gracias. - dijo con una sonrisa y bajando la mirada un tanto juguetona.

Y volvieron a lo que cada uno hacía. Harry encaminó hacia el lugar que sus dos amigos estaban guardando, Ginny se sentó con lentitud mientras con la mano echaba el cabello hacia atrás. Movimiento que captó Harry por el rabillo del ojo, escena que lo sorprendió, porque en esos momentos, por unos cuantos segundos, había dejado de pensar en ella como la hermana menor de Ron y la había visto como una chica, una chica linda.  
Caminó más aprisa, eso le había causado impresión, tanto que al llegar a sentarse, ni se fijó en Dean que estaba a su lado y casi lo tira.

- Oye, cuidado, hay gente aquí Potter - dijo irónicamente Dean al sentir el empujón.  
- Parece que viste un fantasma. - Ron estaba recargado en el hombro de Hermione quien tenía una hoja de El Profeta del día anterior que había agarrado del expreso.  
- No, nada de eso. - parecía lo contrario a como lo decía.  
- Ron, ya déjalo en paz. - la voz regañona de Hermione había sonado justo cuando Ron abría la boca para continuar.

Harry agradeció en esos momentos la "ayuda" de Hermione para evitarse más explicaciones, ¿qué podía decir? «_Sí Ron, acabo de tener la impresión de Ginny no como alguien de tu familia, si no como una chica, y ¿sabes? Me gustó verla así ahora y no pensar en que es sólo tu pequeña hermana._» Harry terminó por intentar pretender que iba a poner mucha atención al sorteo de Casas y la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, a lo mejor era sólo el momento y la idea de que había pasado mucho tiempo sin haber visto a Ginny, sí, eso debía ser.

Un buen rato después y terminado el discurso de Dumbledore, se había servido la cena y todos los alumnos parecían devorar de todos los platillos como si no hubieran comido en todo el verano.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti, Ron, bueno, a decir verdad, Seamus tiene una y yo otra. - Dean había terminado de sorber de su copa mientras que Seamus se apresuraba a pasarse el trozo de pan.  
- De verdad Ron, ¿no usaste un filtro amoroso? - Seamus estaba señalando al susodicho y a Hermione con el resto del pan que le sobraba.  
- ¿Qué demonios tratas de insinuar Finnigan?

Los que estaban cerca escuchando se echaron a reír, pronto Ron los miró como si les fuera a echar mal de ojo, Hermione simplemente intentaba pretender no haber escuchado. Harry fue el único que no rió, él sabía perfectamente por qué no habían confesado sus sentimientos hasta hace poco; desgraciadamente sólo fue el terror de que Lord Voldemort apareciera como para darse cuenta que estaban viviendo al día.

- Ya, lo lamento, sólo estábamos bromeando - Seamus intentó calmar aquello.  
- No me parece divertido - bufó Ron cruzándose de brazos, quedando unos segundos en silencio hasta que volteó nuevamente a los presentes, en especial Dean - ¿Y tú no ibas a preguntar también? ¿Acaso quieres saber cómo besa Hermione?  
- ¡RON! - chilló la chica roja como tomate.  
- No gracias, intimidades de pareja prefiero alejarme, - dijo seriamente Dean - es algo que necesito preguntarte antes, porque debe de quedar todo entre caballeros.

Ron frunció el entrecejo mirando a Dean como quien miraría a Snape dando una clase libre para que le aventaran estiércol de dragón.

- ¿Y? - volvió a preguntar Ron groseramente.  
- Yo... bueno, no te molestaría si quizá... - Dean estaba alargando cada palabra, intentando no mirar a otros mas que a Ron y en voz baja.  
- ¡Ya hombre, dilo! - apresuró el pelirrojo.  
- Voy a invitar a salir a Ginny, y esperaba que no te molestara.  
- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Thomas! - Ron se había puesto de pie dando un golpe con las palmas de la mano en la mesa capturando la atención de todo Gryffindor y uno que otro de las casas de a lado.  
- ¡No seas exagerado! Por eso te estoy diciendo primero, una consideración...  
- Consideración mis calcetines, Thomas, no te lo permito y pobre de ti si me entero que...  
- ¡Ron, baja la voz y siéntate! - Hermione tironeaba de la túnica de Ron.

Ron se sentó finalmente tras ver el rostro de la chica, enchuecó la boca mirando entrecerradamente al que había declarado enemigo de estado reciente.

- Con o sin tu aprobación, Weasley. - finalizó Dean.  
- Veremos si puedes.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - tuvo que preguntar con curiosidad.  
- Da la casualidad, que ella ya tiene permiso de estar con alguien ¡te han ganado! - proclamó con orgullo.  
- C-có...  
- No es cierto, ¿Harry? - miró a su amigo como quien pide refuerzos.

Harry no dijo nada, sus ojos lo traicionaron al pasar por el semblante enfurecido de Dean y pretendió estar muy interesado en su sopa de cebolla. Ron seguía parloteando, recalcando los hechos del baile pasado y que daría lo que fuera porque en este año por fin su hermana le diera el sí a su amigo. Esa noche había quedado con que Harry estaba cortejando a la chica y que ella se hacía la difícil, cosas como esas para que si algún otro intentaba acercarse le recordara que el "Niño que sobrevivió" los podría derrotar tal y como le hizo al Señor Tenebroso.

Y mientras tanto, el ahora comprometido muchacho no podía dejar de escuchar la conversación por más que quisiera; por una parte estaba seguro que aquello le provocaba una gran satisfacción pues Ron no estaba enojado con todo lo que pasó en el baile y la plática del verano. Pero también que de alguna manera, estaba en la lista de los primeros en tener el permiso de pedirle a Ginny salir.  
Un momento, ¿por qué pensar en eso? ¿Acaso a él ya no le importaba? Excelente, ahora tenía que estar escuchando esa vocecilla que comenzaba a carcomerle cada neurona con pensamientos de que sería divertido salir en una cita con Ginny, quizá platicando sobre Quidditch, bromeando...

- _¡No se puede! _- él mismo se reprimió - _¿Por qué no? _- otro contestó en su lugar.

Harry giró el rostro, buscando una rojiza mata de cabello aparecerse. Y sí, ahí estaba ella, luciendo encantadora con sus amigos, riendo... quizá había dicho una broma. Cómo las extrañó en el verano. Vaya que ya tenía las facciones de una señorita, tenía cierta magia en sus ojos, ahora podía recordar lo suaves que eran sus labios cuando los juntó con los de él, su aliento cerca...

- ¡¿No es cierto, Harry!  
- ¡¿AH! - el dueño del nombre volvió a la realidad cuando su amigo inquiría con la mirada - No te escuché.  
- Olvídalo - contestó Ron agitando la mano como si espantara moscas.

Desde ese momento, Harry decidió no mirar nuevamente a Ginny, quizá era simplemente que había pasado ya muchos años en la Madriguera y era lógico que su cerebro se enfocara en una de las personas que no estaban ahí como siempre.

- ¿Me recuerdas por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de mis asuntos sociales, Pansy? - Draco sorbió de su copa el frío jugo de la calabaza, de la misma manera fría en que había preguntado.  
- Porque es educación contestarme, y porque yo lo digo - la chica contestó ofendida.  
- Vaya, qué fabuloso, a la próxima escríbelo en un examen.  
- Draco, escúchame, es imposible.  
- ¿Qué es imposible?  
- ¡Tú y esa chica Weasley!  
- ¿Quién dijo que estaba con ella?  
- D-uh, ¿no fue contigo todo el trayecto del tren y el carruaje hasta aquí? Oh, lo siento, quizá la confundí con otra Gryffindor pecosa, de ojos castaños, cabello rojo...  
- El sarcasmo para ti es una lengua extranjera - Draco prosiguió a cortar con elegancia su bistec.  
- No lo niegues.  
- No, no lo niego.

Pansy abrió los ojos como dos platos. No creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar e incluso tuvo que agitar la cabeza y acercarse más a él como si quisiera de nuevo escuchar el eco.

- Soy su tutor, ¿recuerdas? Es natural que me buscara para unas preguntas y dado a que el tren ya estaba tan lleno no tuve otra opción mas que dejar que se quedara.  
- P-pero y ¿qué es toda esa cortesía que le ofreciste? Draco, no estamos ciegos.  
- Soy un Malfoy, ¿acaso eso tampoco lo recuerdas?  
- Y yo soy un hipógrifo, ni tu padre logra sacar tantas atenciones con un Weasley ni dándole un puesto en el Ministerio.

Draco dejó caer sus cubiertos en el plato de porcelana, tronaron bastante feo ocasionando que Pansy diera un saltito por el susto.

- Nuevas noticias Parkinson: Yo-no-soy-mi-padre.

Tras haber proferido aquello con voz gruesa, tomó un pedazo de la carne y la comió en silencio.  
Ella hizo lo mismo, repitiendo cada acción con unas indiscretas miradas hacia él.

- ¿Qué hay de la clase? - dijo Pansy tímida y con voz más baja.  
- Ahí tienes tu horario.  
- No Draco, me refiero... a que tú eres clase alta.  
- Me encanta que me recuerden cuánto oro tengo en Gringotts.   
- Malfoy, tú eres eso y ella es una Weasley, clase alta y clase baja no se llevan, no pueden, está prohibido para gente como nosotros.

Draco sintió una punzada en la espina, la misma sensación que te da cuando te recuerdan que hoy tienes examen final y tu sabes que no estudiaste.  
Pasó otro bocado masticando con lentitud. No podía negarlo, ella tenía razón y no había defensa para usarse.  
Claro que ya lo había pensado, desde el día en que se volvió tutor de Ginny Weasley recorrió toda la genealogía de los sangre pura y encontrándose con los traidores a la sangre mejor reconocidos como una familia de pobretones de cabello rojo anaranjado y pecosos; pero entonces recordaba a la chica en sí, no a la familia, era más que un apellido o un simple título. Era ella, todo en ella lo que la hacía alguien a quién podía olvidar de qué lado de la sangre se encontrara y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco pues ella había sido honesta y amigable con él y que ni con las familias más prestigiosas de toda Europa había logrado.

- Prohibido, pero no imposible. - finalizó Draco.

Pansy quedó en silencio y no quiso continuar, era demasiado el riesgo y su admiración hacia él no se lo permitieron. Draco golpeó con el codo el brazo de Goyle señalando con la cabeza la jarra de jugo para que le sirviera. Una vez que hizo esto alzó la copa a la altura precisa y usar eso de pretexto para mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor y dejar que un agradable escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo una vez que notó la sonrisa de una niña.

- _Realmente no me importa de qué familia provenga. No me importa si su sangre traicionó a los suyos. Tampoco si su clase es baja. Para mi ella es... es mi pelirroja._.. -

«Continuará...»

--------------------------

Se los había prometido, tras años de decidir si continuar o dejar morir... de pronto me di cuenta que no podría hacerlo, porque ustedes me dieron el apoyo y los ánimos para continuar. A pesar de que ya incluso salieron más libros de Harry Potter desde que empecé a escribir este fic, mantengo esta historia por el simple hecho de que es un sueño para mi el haber logrado una gran cantidad de personas que no me creyeron loca por considerar a estos dos como una posible pareja.  
Como nota especial, al estar revisando este escrito (que un poco más de la mitad fue escrito a finales del 2003) no pude dejar de ver el hecho de que irónicamente hay unas situaciones que me recordaron al sexto libro. Esas son las coincidencias que me indican que mis "teorías" no estaban del todo mal :)

Para finalizar, dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que dejaron un review, a los que me mandaron mails y sobre todo a los que me siguieron insistiendo que debería de continuarlo. Aquí está, y ¡seguiremos hasta acabar!


End file.
